La genèse des chrysanthèmes
by ZoeWade
Summary: La noblesse de la Soul Society est sous le choc: Tsubasa Ouri, Chef de la noble famille Ouri, vient d'être assassiné. Premier suspect: sa femme Nadeshiko, en fuite dans le monde réel. Byakuya, Hitsugaya et la famille Kurosaki se retrouvent impliquer dans l'enquête. Une sombre machination se trame dans l'ombre de la noblesse et menace l'équilibre de la Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

Des bruits de pas précipités arrivaient dans sa direction. Dissimulée dans la pénombre nocturne, elle retint son souffle en se calant un peu plus contre le mur dans son dos. Elle tenta de masquer son reiatsu au maximum lorsque les gardes passèrent à quelques mètres d'elle.

– Elle ne doit pas être loin, retrouvez-là et ramenez-là, vivante.

– A vos ordres !

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, elle soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur les fesses, épuisée. Son corps était parcouru de violents tremblements causés par la peur et l'adrénaline, ses mains et son Kimono étaient couverts de sang et ses longs cheveux sombres en bataille collaient à son visage moite.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle courrait sans savoir où elle allait, elle ne connaissait même pas cette partie de la propriété. Il y avait des gardes postés dans tous les coins, prêts à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion, ce serait un miracle si elle arrivait à s'en sortir.

Elle inspira à fond en fermant les yeux. Comment tout cela était-il arriver ? Elle joignit ses mains qu'elle colla contre son front, comme pour forcer ses souvenirs à se rassembler mais rien ne vint. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir quitté la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa chambre, ensuite elle avait repris connaissance dans cette pièce, son zanpakuto en main, couvert de sang. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, un haut le cœur lui empoigna la gorge quand elle repensa au corps inerte étalé à ses pieds, un corps sauvagement mutilé et c'était elle qui avait fait ça, c'était elle la responsable de cette horreur. Elle enfouie son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots.

– Hé !

– Oh non…

Elle se releva et reprit sa course sans même se retourner.

– Elle est là !

Elle tourna à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à droite, elle faisait le maximum pour brouiller la piste des gardes et ainsi gagner du temps. Elle se retrouva tout à coup dans l'ancienne partie du domaine, elle s'immobilisa un instant et regarda autour d'elle pour se repérer. Un peu plus loin, derrière un mur en briques délabré, il y avait un vieux bâtiment qui ressemblait à un entrepôt.

– Halte, ne bougez plus !

Elle poussa la lourde porte et entra dans l'entrepôt, fit basculer le loquet de sécurité et poussa une vieille commode branlante pour la bloquer, mais c'était trop tard, les sentinelles étaient déjà rassemblés derrière la porte :

– Nadeshiko-sama, rendez-vous sans résistance s'il vous plait, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, déclara le chef des gardes.

Nadeshiko marchait à reculons, la panique commençait à la gagner à mesure qu'elle réalisait sa situation, il n'y avait aucune issue, s'en était fini d'elle, elle était perdue :

– _Non pas encore_, cria une voix dans sa tête. _Tu as le choix, abandonner et les laisser t'inculper d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis…_

– Nadeshiko-sama !

Nadeshiko sursauta, le bois de la porte craquait à chaque coup que donner les gardes pour l'enfoncer :

– … _Ou te battre !_

– Pourquoi ? Tu as vu comme moi ce qui s'est passé, c'est moi…c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

– _Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de toi est convaincue de ton innocence_, _autrement tu_ _n'aurais pas fuis_, rétorqua la voix. _Allons, tu n'as plus le temps de tergiverser !_

Nadeshiko observa ses paumes maculées de sang sec.

– Pourvu que ça marche, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

A l'extérieur, les sentinelles continuaient leur timide assaut, c'était une noble et cette situation les rendait tous nerveux :

– Nadeshiko-sama, vous ne faites qu'aggraver votre cas, ouvrez cette porte !

– « …cieux de sang, jumeaux sacré, double maléfique, sept montagnes bleu de cendres et d'eau pourpres… »

– Chut, vous avez entendu ? Demanda l'un des gardes en collant l'oreille contre la porte

– VOIX DE LA DESTRUCTION NUMRO 33 : SOKATSUI !

Une explosion retentit et la porte se fracassa contre le mur d'en face, la puissance de l'attaque balaya les gardes qui se trouvaient à proximité de la porte. Les autres attendaient arme au poing que la fumée se dissipe quand soudain, une silhouette bondit dans les airs et passa au-dessus de leur tête pour continuer sa course au-dessus des bâtiments :

– Elle s'échappe !

– Alerte à toutes les unités, la suspecte se dirige vers le bloc 11 du secteur ouest, je répète la suspecte va vers l'ouest.

L'escouade se dispersa instantanément et Nadeshiko, toujours dissimulée dans l'entrepôt, reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne faisait plus usage du Kido, et elle venait d'exécuter un _Sokatsui_ sans incantation jumelé à un sort d'illusion. Son double était plutôt réussi mais son reiatsu faiblissait et il n'allait pas tarder à disparaitre.

Elle sortit de la remise et reprit sa course en direction du sud, là où se trouver le _Senkaimon_ le plus proche.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le portail était surveillé par deux gardiens. Elle allait devoir se battre, elle bondit de sa cachette et tira une boule de feu qui toucha le premier garde de plein fouet, il tomba a terre en hurlant de douleur :

– Elle est ici, gardes !

– Silence ! Où vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience, dit-t-elle en maintenant fermement le gardien blessé par le cou, une main menaçante sur son crâne.

– Nadeshiko-sama…

– Ouvrez le Senkaimon, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– Je vous ai dit d'ouvrir ce portail où je lui explose la tête, répéta-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus menaçant possible.

Le garde semblait hésiter mais il finit par obéir. Il sort son zanpakuto et l'enfonce dans le tunnel inter-dimensionnel pour créer l'ouverture. Un grondement approchait, Nadeshiko fit volteface et vit avec effroi une centaine de Shinigamis arrivaient dans sa direction :

– Dépêchez-vous!

Le premier Portail s'ouvre enfin, laissant apparaitre la deuxième porte en forme de lune:

– La voilà!

– Arrêtez-la, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Le deuxième portail s'ouvrait à peine et il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres qui la séparait de ses poursuivants. Des éclairs et des détonations retentirent, un sort de kido siffla prés de son oreille, elle relâcha le garde et se précipita vers le tunnel à peine ouvert, son papillon de l'enfer virevoltant autour de sa tête. Une violente douleur lui transperça la cuisse et elle tomba lourdement à l'intérieur du tunnel. Etalée sur le sol, la jambe en sang, elle regardait avec soulagement le portail se refermer au nez des gardes, la mettant momentanément à l'abri.

Dans le monde réel, au domicile des Kurosaki, c'était bientôt l'heure de passer à table :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? demanda Karin en lisant le journal.

– Takoyaki surprises, chantonna Yuzu en déposant un plat de beignets fumant sur la table. C'est pour l'anniversaire de papa.

– Vraiment, c'est pour papa que tu as fait tout ça ? Demanda Isshin d'une petite voix aigüe, les yeux larmoyants.

– Ah bon, c'était aujourd'hui ? répliqua Karin d'un air détaché en tournant une page de son journal.

– Alors ma petite fille chérie n'a pas oubliait son papounet, dans mes braaaaaaas !

Isshin se précipita en courant sur Yuzu qui fit un pas en avant, laissant Isshin s'écraser contre le mur en face, à côté du portrait de sa femme.

– Aie, ça fait mal…ne t'inquiète pas Mazaki Chérie, je vais bien.

– Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, soupira Karin en observant son père d'un air blasé.

– Bien, c'est l'heure de passer à table, dit Yuzu en disposant les couverts. Onii-chan ne devrait plus tarder.

Soudain, on frappa de grands coups à la porte, Yuzu lança un regard inquiet à Karin :

– C'est Ichi-nii, déclara Karin en se levant de sa chaise, elle avait reconnu l'énergie spirituelle de son frère.

– Restez ici, dit Isshin d'un air sérieux en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Lui aussi savait qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo, mais il n'était pas seul, un autre reiatsu l'accompagnait, un reiatsu qui ne lui était pas étranger.

– Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

– C'est moi, répondit la voix d'Ichigo.

Isshin ouvrit la porte. Ichigo avait le visage fermé, il soutenait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage, vêtue d'un kimono rose déchiré et barbouillé de sang. Son bras pendait autour du cou d'Ichigo et sa tête reposé sur son épaule :

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Un Senkaimon s'est ouvert il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, elle en est tombée, je l'ai rattrapé et la seule chose qu'elle a prononcé c'est ton nom.

– …Impossible, souffla Isshin, sous le choc.

– Bonjour…Isshin, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je…je suis désolée de venir t'importuner ainsi, qui plus est le jour de ton anniversaire, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui la fit tomber à genoux, forçant Ichigo à la maintenir plus étroitement.

– Je sais que…que tu ne me dois rien, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, je t'en prie…

Elle voulut se mettre debout mais sa jambe était trop douloureuse et elle trébucha, elle étouffa un cri alors qu'Ichigo la prenait dans ses bras comme une mariée :

– Allons à la clinique, déclara Isshin.

Ichigo suivit son père. Ils entrèrent dans la clinique et installèrent la blessée dans une chambre isolée, à l'étage. Isshin avait demandé à son fils d'attendre dehors pendant qu'il l'examinait, bien qu'à contrecœur, Ichigo avait obéi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Isshin sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

– Elle a perdu connaissance, répondit Isshin. Sa blessure à la cuisse lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang et son reiatsu est très faible, elle a dû utiliser beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle pour parvenir jusqu'ici, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

– Ok.

Père et fils restèrent silencieux durant de longs instants. Ichigo se posait toujours plus de questions, lui et son père n'avait toujours pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé durant la bataille de Karakura, le sujet de son statut de Shinigami restait pour l'instant tabou et il en avait assez d'être tenu dans l'ignorance. Quant à l'apparition soudaine de cette femme qui arrivait manifestement de Soul Society, elle ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Isshin de son coté, était tellement troublé qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard furieux que lui lançait Ichigo :

– Retournes voir tes sœurs, elles doivent s'inquiéter, je vais rester avec elle, déclara Isshin en retournant dans la chambre.

– Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ichigo. Isshin s'immobilisa.

– Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Ichigo.

– Ca fait deux ans que tu dis la même chose, avec toi c'est jamais le bon moment.

Isshin ne sut quoi répondre, il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait aborder le secret de ses origines avec son fils, mais il trouvait qu'il était encore trop tôt, ou bien c'était lui qui n'était pas prêt.

– Dis-moi au moins qui c'est ? Tenta Ichigo.

– Elle s'appelle Nadeshiko Ouri, répondit Isshin après un moment d'hésitation. Elle fait partie de la noblesse de Soul Society, et c'est ma sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux perdus dans le ciel livide du crépuscule, Rukia revoyait défiler les événements de la nuit dernière comme dans un rêve.

Soudain, l'alerte était venue briser la quiétude des quartiers de la noblesse au Seireitei. Rukia bondit immédiatement de son futon, revêtit une veste sur son Yukata et se précipita hors de sa chambre.

Les servantes s'étaient déjà rassemblées dans le couloir, une lanterne à la main, elles murmuraient d'un air inquiet, recroquevillées les unes contre les autres dans la pénombre.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Akie ? demanda Rukia à la plus âgée des domestiques.

\- C'est le manoir des Ouri, Rukia-sama, les gardes sont en train de fouiller les quartiers de la noblesse de fond en comble, nous ignorant ce qui se passe mais les hommes sont allés aux nouvelles.

\- Il a du se produire quelque chose de terrible, gémit Yuka, une jeune servante qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

\- Où est mon frère ? Demanda Rukia d'un ton neutre.

\- Byakuya-sama s'est précipité dès qu'il a entendu l'alerte.

Rukia haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- Nii-sama est parti ?

\- Oui Rukia-sama, il m'a également chargé de vous dire de ne pas quitter le manoir…

Akie n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Rukia était déjà loin.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère à la volée, elle constata avec surprise que son sabre et son Haori n'étaient plus à leur place.

Les domestiques envoyaient aux nouvelles leur apprirent qu'un meurtre avait été commis au manoir des Ouri, mais qu'ils ignoraient l'identité de la victime. Rukia en était choquée. En dehors de la première division, les quartiers de la noblesse était la partie la mieux protégée du Seireitei, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? A sa connaissance, jamais pareil incident ne s'était produit depuis qu'elle faisait partie de la demeure des Kuchiki.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur son doigt pour l'informer qu'une réunion extraordinaire des capitaines se tiendrait à sept heures du matin, au siège de la dixième division.

Lorsqu'elle revêtit son uniforme de Shinigami et qu'elle quitta le domaine des Kuchiki, Byakuya n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à répondre de sa désobéissance le soir au dîner-, mais elle était tellement tendue qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer rester une minute de plus dans sa chambre sans rien faire.

A son arrivée, le bureau des lieutenants était encore désert.

Rukia ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit à une table où elle entreprit de travailler sur quelques dossiers.

La Shinigami ne pouvait le nier, le poste de lieutenant était très différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Au départ, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de sa nomination, Rukia pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle avait été aussi heureuse, un bonheur qui devint complet lorsqu'Ukitake, accrochant l'insigne à son bras gauche, lui avait murmuré :

\- Kaien n'aurait souhaité le voir porter par personne d'autre.

L'euphorie des premiers jours essoufflée, le travail administratif s'accumulait à une telle vitesse que son rôle principal consistait à rester enfermée dans son bureau et à rédiger, lire, organiser, classer les rapports, commissions, compte-rendu et autres paperasseries qui serviraient plus tard à renflouer les archives poussiéreuses de la première division.

Le reste de ses activités se cantonner à surveiller le travail des Shinigami, superviser les entraînements, assurer la liaison avec les autres divisions et bien sûr recruter et encadrer les nouvelles recrues.

Avec un tel emploi du temps, Rukia avait tout juste le temps de s'entraîner, encore moins celui de voir ses amis.

Ce travail était certes gratifiant, il n'y avait tache plus honorable que celle d'assister et d'épauler son capitaine mais parfois, entre deux réunions, elle se prenait à rêver à son ancienne vie : Simple sous-officier, vagabondant à sa guise dans les rues de Karakura, chassant et exterminant les hollows, vivant avec ses amis du monde réel, telle une humaine…

La jeune femme sursauta, quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de réunion en baillant, le lieutenant reprit sa plume et se remit au travail.

\- Tu sais ce que font les gens normaux à sept heures du matin ? demanda une voix roque dans son dos. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je travaille, Renji, dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Exactement, ils ne travaillent pas, ils baillent, ils traînent la patte et ils regrettent amèrement d'avoir quitté leur lit, Ils ne sont pas courbés sur leur bureau à avancer la paperasse des six prochains mois, dit-il en lui prenant une feuille qu'elle lui arracha tout de suite des mains.

\- Je n'avance pas la paperasse des six prochains mois, un groupe d'étudiants fraichement diplômés de l'académie débarque aujourd'hui, et si je veux être disponible pour superviser leur entrainement je dois terminer de traiter ces dossiers, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'organisation, tu en as peut-être entendu parler, Fukutaisho-dono ? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Idiote ! S'énerva-t-il. Ca fait à peine un an que t'es lieutenant, lèves un peu le pied ou à ce train-là, tu ne tiendras pas un siècle...

\- Tais-toi maintenant, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Renji fronce les sourcils, il tira une chaise où il s'assit à califourchon. Les bras croisés sur le dossier, il détaillait son amie avec inquiétude, son visage était pal et ses traits tendus.

\- Ça va, toi? T'as une sale tête.

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu mon quota de sommeil.

Renji n'eut pas l'occasion de demander plus de détails car Nanao arrivait en compagnie d'Isane et de Nemu, bientôt suivit par le reste des lieutenants :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Madarame ? Demanda Iba en le toisant derrière ses lunettes.

\- Le capitaine n'aime pas laisser le lieutenant assister à ce genre de réunion.

\- Sauf si vous voulez qu'elle y sème une belle pagaille, conclut Yumichika.

Rangiku arriva en dernier en compagnie de son capitaine, les autres lieutenants se levèrent à l'entrée d'Hitsugaya et le saluèrent, la réunion pouvait commencer :

\- Cette nuit, débuta Hitsugaya d'un air grave, Tsubasa Ouri a été assassiné dans sa propriété au nord du Seireitei.

Un murmure de stupéfaction parcourut l'assemblée des vice-capitaines. Rukia avait l'air tout aussi surprise, jamais elle ne se serait douté que la victime était le chef de clan, comment l'assassin a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'à lui ?

\- Le commandant Yamamoto a chargé la dixième division de mener cette enquête, nous aurons besoin du soutien des autres divisions, vos capitaines m'ont assuré leur entière coopération et j'espère que vous ferez de même, je vous laisse avec Matsumoto, elle vous expliquera tout en détail.

\- Attendez capitaine Hitsugaya, intervint Renji, je ne comprends pas, d'habitude n'est-ce pas la sixième division qui se charge des enquêtes internes ?

Les autres lieutenants semblaient partager l'étonnement de Renji, ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres d'Hitsugaya, attendant ses explications :

\- Le commandant n'a rien dit à ce sujet et Kuchiki semblait d'accord avec cette décision, parle-en a ton capitaine, Abarai, il saura te répondre mieux que moi.

La réponse été loin d'avoir étanché la curiosité de Renji mais il n'insista pas.

\- Une dernière chose, cette affaire n'est pas une affaire ordinaire, les nobles n'apprécient pas que le Seireitei fourre le nez dans leurs affaires et c'est réciproque, notre objectif consiste uniquement à identifier le coupable et a le capturer, gardez cela en tête.

\- Oui capitaine, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Ne traine pas Matsumoto.

\- Compris.

Hitsugaya quitta la salle de réunion en _shunpo_, laissant la parole à une Rangiku qui n'avait pas l'air très fraiche avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux entourés de cernes. Elle bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux avant d'entamer la lecture du rapport de la réunion des capitaines d'une voix trainante :

\- A l'heure actuelle un seul suspect a été identifié, il s'agit de Nadeshiko Ouri, la femme de la victime. Au moins Dix gardes présents sur les lieux cette nuit ont formellement identifié le suspect comme le meurtrier, ils l'ont retrouvé à côté du corps, son _zanpakuto_ ainsi que ses mains et vêtements couvert de sang, une cinquantaine d'autres gardes affirment l'avoir poursuivi une bonne partie de la nuit dans le domaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre dans un _Senkaimon_ à destination du monde réel. Le corps de la victime a été transporté au siège de la quatrième division où une autopsie est en cours, des échantillons de reiatsu prélevés sur le corps ont été expédié au laboratoire de la douzième division pour analyse, Kurotsushi taisho a déjà envoyé une équipe pour effectuer des prélèvements sur les lieux du crime...

\- Je ne comprends pas, la coupa soudain Isane, vous avez une cinquantaine de témoins oculaires affirmant que c'est elle la coupable, pourquoi ouvrir une enquête si on connait déjà l'identité du meurtrier ?

\- Il y a d'autres éléments à prendre en compte, intervint Kira, les témoins font tous partie de la garde des Ouri, on ne peut pas se fier complétement à leur témoignage.

\- Vous avez pu la localiser dans le monde réel ? Demanda Nanao.

\- Nous essayons actuellement de retrouver la trace du Dangai qu'elle a emprunté mais ça s'avère plus difficile que prévu, quelque chose brouille les transmissions à partir du monde réel, expliqua Nemu.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, le capitaine a dit que tous les membres de la division devront faire des heures supplémentaire, je suis épuisée rien que d'y penser, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer...mon Dieu, regardes dans quel état sont mes cheveux, gémit Matsumoto en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.

\- Pauvre Matsumoto-san, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, déclara Isane en regardant la vice-capitaine se rendre à son bureau, la mort dans l'âme.

\- En général c'est ce qui arrive quand un fainéant se met au travail, dit Nanao en pensant à Kyouraku.

\- Tsch, ça me gonfle ces réunions, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon pieu, grogna Ikkaku en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La salle de réunion se vida petit à petit et au final, il ne restait plus que Renji et Rukia.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as pas décroché un mot ?

Rukia regarda son ami d'enfance, elle hésitait à lui confier son trouble car elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la prendrait pas au sérieux, il aurait sans doute raison d'ailleurs car elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la dérangeait :

\- …hier soir, quand l'alarme a été déclenché dans le domaine des Ouri, je me suis rendu dans la chambre de nii-sama et…il n'était plus là, son Zanpakuto et son Haori avaient disparu, je l'ai attendu toute la nuit, mais il n'est pas rentré.

\- C'est tout ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète? Dit Renji avant d'éclater de rire. T'es pas sérieuse, c'est un capitaine, c'est normal qu'il se soit précipité en entendant l'alerte…

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi le commandant ne lui a-t-il pas confié l'enquête ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a peut-être voulu tester les capacités du capitaine Hitsugaya, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui sur c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, j'ai vu le capitaine ce matin, il allait parfaitement bien.

Rukia sourit, comme elle s'y attendait, son ami avait complétement balayé ses doutes, mais au fond il avait raison, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter :

\- Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est sans doute rien.

* * *

Il régnait ce matin au quartier général de la treizième division une agitation inhabituelle. Dans la cours centrale, une vingtaine de jeunes Shinigamis s'échauffaient en attendant l'arrivée du vice-capitaine Kuchiki pour leur première revue militaire. Alors que certains pratiquaient des exercices au boken ou s'entrainaient au kido sur des cibles placées au fond de la cour, d'autres papotaient en observant leur futurs collègues pour jauger leur capacité :

Les mains sur les hanches, Megumi inspirait et expirait lentement en effectuant des rotations du bassin. A côté d'elle, Botan étirait ses bras dans des gestes pâteux, les yeux à demi-clos :

\- Sur les treize divisions du Gotei, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur celle ou on ne voit presque jamais le capitaine et où en plus le lieutenant est une femme, bougonna Botan en balayant une longue cascade de cheveux blond. Son uniforme de Shinigami n'avait pas de manches et son obi était de couleur verte assortie à ses yeux, avec un nœud qui tombé sur la hanche.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu insistais tant pour être dans la sixième division, répondit son acolyte en levant les yeux au ciel, plus petite qu'elle, une grande paire de lunettes lui mangeait le visage et deux longues couettes brunes encadraient sa tête.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le lieutenant Abarai et le lieutenant Kuchiki était très amis, mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy avec tous ces tatouages…

\- Demande-lui de te les montrer la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

\- Il n'est pas dit que ça ne se produira pas, murmura la blonde d'un air conspirateur, le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Euh…Botan, on se calme, c'était une blague, fit son amie en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Oh, ça va Meg, arrête un peu, après sept longues et éprouvantes années de dur labeur nous sommes enfin diplômées de l'académie, on est jeunes, belles, sexy et tout ce qu'on à faire c'est profiter de la vie.

\- Excuses-moi j'ai été largué par ton couplet sur le « dur labeur », corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu n'as jamais pris une seule note ou fait un seule devoir durant toute ta vie et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai une écriture en pattes de mouche, répondit Botan en examinant sa manucure.

\- Parce qu'à force d'écumer chaque nuit les bars du Rukongai avec des étudiants plus âgés, t'étais tellement bourré que t'arrivais à peine à tenir ta plume…

\- Par la barbe de Yamamoto, regardes ça ! s'écria Botan en prenant le visage de Megumi entre ses mains pour la retourner.

\- Aie, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Kasumi-Oji Tatsuya, soupira Botan, des étoiles plein les yeux, il était dans notre classe l'année dernière et c'était le major de promotion.

\- Ah ça me reviens, dit Meg en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est le type qui t'as filé les réponses pendant l'examen écrit sur les sorts de liaisons

\- Pour une fois j'étais pas séchée mais vraiment malade…oh mon Dieu regardes, il nous fait signe de la main.

Megumi regarda son amie, puis le dénommé Tatsuya avant de détourner subitement le regard. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la laissa sans voix.

Une jeune femme s'entrainait au Boken sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres Shinigamis. Son interminable chevelure rouge relevée en queue de cheval se balançait au rythme de coup de Boken rapide et puissants, tout en gardant une grâce mystérieuse.

\- Quelle technique, elle est vraiment douée, s'extasia Megumi, les yeux ronds.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, elle s'appelle Maria Katsuragi, un vrai prodige du combat au sabre, heureusement que c'est un manche en Kido, elle a repassé ses examens finaux trois fois, expliqua-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle le pense à voix haute, murmura Meg d'un air blasée.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait intégrer la onzième division, faut vraiment être dérangée pour avoir envie de passer ses journées entourée d'une bande d'affreux qui empeste l'alcool et la sueur…

\- Hé, rends le moi !

Tous les regards se tournèrent au même instant dans la même direction, un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé qui portait des mitaines noires faisait face à un autre Shinigami qui mesurait bien le double de sa taille, et qui agitait au-dessus de sa tête un sabre en bois, il avait les cheveux noirs parcourus de mèches rouges :

\- Si tu le veux microbes t'as qu'à venir le chercher.

Le petit garçon se jeta sur lui et se prit un violent coup de pied qui le propulsa dans la cage à boken, s'attirant les moqueries de quelques Shinigami.

\- Dites-moi que je cauchemarde…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Megumi.

\- C'est ce taré, Hiro Kurosawa, il a failli être expulsé de l'académie pour violences et insubordination, mais certains de ces professeurs ont intercédé en sa faveur à cause de son très puissant reiatsu, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on tombe dans la même division ?!

\- D'où tu tiens toutes ses informations ? Interrogea Meg d'un air effarée, maintenant je comprends pourquoi t'as autant de mal à retenir tes incantations de Kido.

\- Rends-lui son sabre.

Un silence de mort s'était emparé de la cour. Maria Katsuragi, la main gauche posée sur la garde de son sabre toisait Hiro Kurosawa, la posture altière, le visage impassible. Hiro fronça les sourcils devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme, mais il troqua bien vite son air sérieux contre un sourire carnassier en apercevant la jeune femme.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Maria plissa les yeux.

\- Je préfère éviter d'avoir recours à la violence, rends-lui son sabre et on n'en parle plus.

\- Moi tu vois c'est exactement le contraire, la violence ça m'excite, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, mais ça me générait d'abîmer un si jolie visage, on peut faire ça en douceur si tu…aaaaah !

Sans crier gare, le petit garçon bondit sur son dos :

\- Sale morveux, il m'a mis son doigt dans l'œil, attends que je te chope tu….

Une bouraque glacé souffla fort sur la cours, propulsant Hiro et l'enfant contre le mur du fond où ils s'écrasèrent.

\- La première chose que vous apprendre à la treizième division, c'est qu'il est interdit de se battre pour quelque motif que ce soit, garder votre hargne pour la salle d'entrainement sinon, je vous conseille fortement de modérer vos ardeurs, compris ?

Ils continuaient à se regarder comme des chiens de faïence.

\- Oui, marmonnèrent-ils à contre cœur.

\- Oui, qui ?

-…Oui, Lieutenant Kuchiki.

Satisfaite, Rukia se tourna vers le reste des nouvelles recrues.

\- Mettez-vous en rang, la revue va commencer.

\- Oui, lieutenant Kuchiki.

En ouvrant son registre, Rukia avait du mal à réprimer un sourire, elle était plutôt fière de la manière dont elle avait maitrisé la situation, finalement ce n'était pas aussi difficile que cette imbécile de Renji lui avait raconté, si seulement il pouvait la voir à l'œuvre, ça lui en boucherait un coin :

\- Akihabara,

\- Présent !

\- Asahi…

\- …. ATTENTION !

Une gigantesque boule de feu sema la panique dans les rangs et poursuivit sa course jusqu'au jardin de la division.

\- Y'a le feu ! s'écria Botan en pointant les arbres incendiés du doigt.

Sans hésiter, Tatsuya bondit vers la source du brasier et exécuta un sort d'eau qui réussit à éteindre les flemmes.

\- Ca y est, je suis amoureuse, soupira Botan en admirant Tetsuya qui se faisait féliciter par ses amis.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Interrogea Rukia d'un ton dur.

Les nouveaux se regardaient les uns les autres d'un air interrogateur, lorsqu'une main hésitante sortit du lot. Un petit blond très maigre aux cheveux en bataille avança, l'air penaud.

\- C'est ma faute, j'ai éternué et…c'est parti tout seul, ça m'arrive quand je suis un peu nerveux, dit-il en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Quel boulet ! s'exclama Botan d'un air blasé.

Rukia soupire, elle commençait à croire que Renji n'avait pas totalement tort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les lecteurs!**

**Quand je créée des OC j'aime bien avoir des espèces de repères visuels, donc pour la création du personnage de Takuma je me suis inspirée de Kaname Kuran du mangas vampire Knight, que ce soit pour l'apparence ou le caractère. J'espère que ces indications vous aideront à mieux cerner le chapitre, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hitsugaya soupira. Peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, il entamait sa quatrième tasse de thé sans quitter des yeux le rapport de Hisagi et Kira. Comme il s'y attendait, cette affaire était un vrai casse-tête.

Tandis que les officiers subalternes s'occupaient de récolter les témoignages des gardes et autres shinigamis qui ont assisté à la fuite de Nadeshiko, on avait confié aux deux lieutenants la charge de questionner les proches de la victime afin de ne froisser la « susceptibilité » de personne.

Tous les témoignages se recoupaient avec une exactitude déconcertante sur le « caractère calme, égal et agréable » de Nadeshiko Ouri, et sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec son mari. A les entendre, ces deux-là étaient des maitres exceptionnels et un couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux.

Cependant, un témoignage sortait du lot, celui de Sarada-san, la première dame de compagnie de Nadeshiko-sama et la personne qui était sans doute la plus proche d'elle dans cette maison.

C'était une femme d'un certain âge, à l'air délicat mais sévère. Elle portait comme tous les habitants du manoir, des habits noirs en signe de deuil, et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés en un chignon impeccable.

— Nadeshiko-sama était la personne la plus douce et généreuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle avait toujours un sourire ou une attention pour chacun et pourtant, Dieu seul connaissait la tristesse qui habitait son cœur. Ils étaient assis à l'extérieur, près du jardin ou Sarada regardait dans le vague, l'air ailleurs.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Nadeshiko-sama n'était-elle pas heureuse avec son mari ? Demanda Kira tandis qu'une domestique leur servait le thé.

— Tsuabasa-sama était…un bon mari, mais cela ne suffit pas pour faire d'une union un mariage heureux. Quoiqu'il en soit, Nadeshiko-sama ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, ni à qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs.

— Les preuves disent pourtant le contraire.

— Je n'ai que faire de vos preuves lieutenant, je sais qu'elle est innocente, trancha-t-elle en jetant à Kira un regard perçant.

— Admettons que vous ayez raison, qui d'autres aurait pu s'en prendre à Tsubasa-sama, avait-il des ennemis ?

Sarada-san éclata d'un rire amer.

— Ces jardins sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? Les roturiers ne voient dans ces demeures que beauté, faste et perfection…ils ignorent que si les nobles prennent autant soin de leurs fleurs, c'est pour que leur parfum masque l'odeur du sang.

Hisagi et Kira échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— Vous autre habitants du Seireitei n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre les murs des maisons de la noblesse, si Nadeshiko-sama n'avez pas emprunté un Senkaimon pour se rendre dans le monde réel, soyez sur que vous n'auriez jamais entendu parler du meurtre de Tsubasa-sama. La vie d'un noble est une guerre perpétuel ou le visage de l'ennemi reste inconnu jusqu'à la fin, la main qui vous a nourri au matin vous plantera une dague dans le dos durant votre sommeil sans la moindre hésitation, et c'est d'autant plus vrai chez les Ouri.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit Hisagi, que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce que le meurtrier de Nadeshiko-sama est quelqu'un de la maison ?

Sarada se leva, signe que la conversation était sur le point de prendre fin, les deux lieutenants l'imitèrent.

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Nadeshiko-sama est innocente, j'espère que vous arrêterez de gaspiller votre temps à lui courir après pour trouver le véritable assassin. Maintenant excusez-moi, nous avons des funérailles à préparer.

Hitsugaya posa le rapport de Hisagi et Kira et jeta sa tête en arrière sur son siège. Devait-on accorder un quelconque crédit au témoignage de cette femme étant donné sa proximité avec la suspecte ? Et que voulait-elle insinuer en parlant des Ouri ?

— Déposition Numéro cent soixante-quatorze, grogna Rangiku en abattant une feuille sur le dessus de la pile. C'était la dernière, pratiquement tous les témoignages concordent, les gardes affirment avoir poursuivis Nadeshiko Ouri à travers le Seireitei jusqu'à la station des Dangai d'où elle a pu s'échapper grâce à une prise d'otage. L'un des gardes est sur de l'avoir blessée avec un sort de Kido. La description physique correspond : un mètre soixante-dix, mince, longs cheveux noirs, kimono violet taché de sang. Taisho, certains témoins ne font pas partie du personnel des Ouri, ce sont des employés du Seireitei, tout porte à croire que cette femme est réellement l'assassin.

— Ne nous précipitons pas Matsumoto, il reste encore beaucoup d'éléments à examiner.

Une fois l'autopsie de Tsubasa terminée, Unohana avait transmis les résultats à Hitsugaya : « Ouri Tsubasa a été tué par un coup de sabre qui lui a tranché la carotide. Il s'est ensuite vidé de son sang jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive. Les marques correspondent au zanpakuto trouvé à côté de la victime, ceci pourra être confirmé par l'analyse du reiatsu prélevé sur le cadavre.»

Nadeshiko avait abandonné son zanpakuto sur les lieux du crime, il attendait encore les résultats de la douzième division, de plus, il n'avait toujours pas reçu les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du manoir Ouri.

Comme écho à sa dernière pensée, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un shinigami de la douzième division lui apporta le CD contenant les enregistrements.

— Merci pour votre travail, le salua Rangiku avant de fermer le koto derrière lui.

Elle tendit le CD à Hitsugaya qui l'inséra dans son ordinateur et commença à examiner les vidéos.

Plusieurs séquences montraient une femme concordant avec la description des témoins courir dans la propriété, poursuivie par les gardes. Il passa plusieurs séquences correspondant à son itinéraire jusqu'au Dangai avant d'arriver à un passage qui lui arracha un sursaut de surprise.

Il s'agissait du salon principal des Ouri, là où le meurtre avait eu lieu. Un homme blond vêtu d'un Kimono couleur saphir entrait à reculons dans le salon, les mains en l'air. Face à lui, Nadeshiko avançait, la pointe de son Zanpakuto dirigeait vers lui, à quelque centimètre de sa poitrine. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'elle ne lui tranche la gorge. Il se vidait de son sang à ses pieds alors qu'elle restait debout à regarder droit devant elle, son visage et ses vêtements couverts de tache de sang.

Soudain, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son regard atterrit sur le cadavre de son mari, elle poussa un cri d'horreur en se couvrant la bouche avec sa main. C'est là qu'elle vit le sang, son sabre qu'elle lâcha comme s'il lui avait brulé les doigts, et se précipita vers son mari pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Soudain, elle sursauta avant de se relever pour bondir hors du salon, on voyait dans le couloir des gardes à ses trousses.

La vidéo était terminée mais Hitsugaya resta quelques instants immobile, déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Entre le moment ou Nadeshiko était entrée dans la pièce pour tuer son mari et où elle en est sortie, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes totalement différentes.

— Matsumoto, je voudrais que tu jettes un œil à ses enregistrements, il y a quelque chose de bizarre…Matsumoto ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, il se tourne vers Matsumoto qui ronflait la bouche ouverte sur son bureau.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le meurtre de Tsubasa Ouri.

La noblesse était toujours en agitation. La sécurité avait été resserrée autour de leurs quartiers et aucun étranger n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer.

Le portrait de la fugitive ainsi que toutes informations utiles à sa capture ont été transmis à toutes les divisions.

Byakuya travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps, il passait presque tout son temps à la sixième division et Rukia ne le croisait que brièvement le matin lorsqu'il rentrait se changer. Elle en avait parlé à Renji plusieurs fois, mais ce dernier ne voulait vraiment rien entendre.

— Je l'ai sous le nez toute la journée, s'il y avait réellement quelque chose qui n'allait pas je serais le premier à le savoir, non ?

Ce qui était encore plus frustrant, c'était de ne pas être en mesure de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère, mais elle n'avait rien pour le prouver.

Ces doutes furent confirmés quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'elle rencontra Takuma-sama, l'un des cousins de Byakuya. Takuma était comme tous les Kuchiki, un homme d'une grande beauté. Il avait hérité du teint pâle et des cheveux noirs caractéristiques de la famille, mais ces yeux, contrairement à ceux de son cousin dégageaient beaucoup de douceur, et il avait toujours un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Il faisait partie de la nouvelle chambre des 46.

— Rukia-chan, cela fait fort longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta promotion.

— C'est très aimable à vous, Takuma-sama, répondit-elle en s'inclinant platement, les joues roses.

— Tu as fait énormément de progrès depuis ton arrivée parmi nous, Byakuya doit être très fier.

— C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, bégaya-t-elle, encore plus gênée.

Takuma lui sourit, mais il semblait soudain soucieux, préoccupé.

— Takuma-sama, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

— Je m'inquiète pour Byakuya, à dire vrai je ne suis pas le seul. Ma fenêtre donne sur le cimetière et tous les soirs je l'y vois en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Cela a sans doute un rapport avec l'affaire Ouri.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux, alors ce n'était pas son imagination, son frère cachait effectivement quelque chose.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Takuma-sama ? Quel est le rapport entre Nii-sama et le meurtre de Tsubasa Ouri ?

Takuma fronça les sourcils.

— Je vois, alors Byakuya ne t'en a pas parlé.

— Il ne vient pratiquement plus au manoir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander quoique ce soit.

Takuma lui adressa un regard doux avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

— J'aimerai beaucoup t'aider Rukia mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais avoir cette discussion.

Ce soir-là, Byakuya rentra enfin pour diner, Rukia le trouva en train de l'attendre dans la salle à manger. Ils dînèrent en échangeant quelques banalités avant de retomber dans le silence. Tandis que Byakuya était concentré sur son repas, Rukia l'observa à la dérobée, elle se demandait s'il serait bien sage de lui poser des questions.

— Nii-sama, dit-elle soudain en posant ses baguettes. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ta division qui se charge de l'affaire Ouri ?

Byakuya leva les yeux vers elle. D'ordinaire, Rukia regardait à peine son frère lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui en signe de respect, mais à cet instant elle le fixait intensément du regard, droit dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait sonder son esprit.

— Les Kuchiki et les Ouri font tous deux partie de la noblesse, répondit-il après un moment, ce serait une maladresse politique que d'impliquer un clan dans les affaires d'un autre.

— Ah, je vois, dit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent avant que Byakuya ne s'en aille en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Rukia était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle était allée rendre visite à Renji pour lui raconter sa discussion avec Takuma, tous deux déjeunaient ensemble au réfectoire de la sixième division :

— Manges, ça va refroidir.

— Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'à ton estomac ! cria-t-elle, s'attirant au passage quelques regards des shinigamis assis non loin. Désolée, je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus.

— Tu ne crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop, là ?

— J'en fais trop ?! Tu ne comprends pas Renji, Nii-sama m'a menti. Ça fait cinquante ans que je vis chez les Kuchiki et je peux te l'assurer, Nii-sama ne MENS JAMAIS.

— Tu oublies l'histoire de ta sœur, lui rappela-t-il en buvant son thé.

— C'était différent, il avait fait une promesse à nee-san, de plus il n'avait pas menti, il a juste caché une partie de la vérité.

— Il a peut-être fait une autre promesse à quelqu'un, une promesse qu'il essaye de tenir.

Rukia lui lança un regard surpris. Ce serait logique, mais à qui ? Peut-être connaissait-il personnellement la victime, ils ont pratiquement le même âge, ils étaient peut-être camarades à l'académie des shinigamis…

Pendant que Rukia réfléchissait intensément, Renji l'a détaillé du regard. En réalité c'est lui qui avait demandé à la voir aujourd'hui, car il avait certaines choses à lui apprendre. Deux jours avant en rendant visite à Hisagi au siège de la 9ème division, il trouva le lieutenant dans tous ces états, fouillant activement son bureau à la recherche de quelque chose.

— Le dossier Ouri, je l'ai perdu, couina-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il y avait tout dedans, les photos de la scène de crime, les rapports des enquêteurs, les dépositions, TOUT ! Si le capitaine Hitsugaya l'apprend je suis mort.

— T'en fait pas vieux tu vas le retrouver, à quoi il ressemble ?

— C'est un classeur violet avec des marque-pages en couleurs.

Il aida son ami à chercher mais ils durent admettre que le dossier n'était nulle part dans le bureau. Il rejoignit par la suite sa division et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer :

— Bonjour Capitaine.

— Si tu entres avant qu'on ne t'en donne la permission ce n'est pas la peine de frapper, Renji.

Renji tiqua, il faisait la même chose chaque matin mais jamais son capitaine ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. Mais ce qui attira encore plus son attention, c'était le dossier que Byakuya venait de fermer et de ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau.

— Violet avec des marque-pages…, murmura-t-il.

— Que dis-tu ?

— Euh…rien Capitaine, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

— Essaye plutôt de réfléchir en travaillant, veux-tu ?

Renji ne répondit pas et s'assit à son bureau, encore surpris par cette drôle de coïncidence. Non, jamais son capitaine ne ferait un truc pareil, il balaya ces idées de sa tête et entrepris de commencer à travailler.

Le lendemain, il revint rendre visite à Hisagi :

— J'ai retrouvé le dossier, il était dans le bureau du capitaine.

— Tant mieux, répondit Renji, l'air soulagé.

— Oui comme tu dis, dit-il en riant. Dans le cas contraire j'aurais été obligé d'ouvrir une enquête et ta division serait la première suspecte.

— Pardon ? S'exclama Renji en clignant des yeux.

Hisagi regarda à gauche et à droite avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

— Le bruit court à la première division que si la sixième a été écartée c'est à cause du capitaine Kuchiki, et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec son titre de noblesse.

Renji fonça les sourcils, la division de Hisagi était chargée des renseignements, il ne doutait donc pas de la fiabilité de cette information.

— Je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

— Je l'ignore, ils disent qu'il y a conflit d'intérêts personnels. En tout cas si je te dis ça, c'est pour que tu fasses attention à ton capitaine, je l'ai croisé ce matin aux alentours de la division, il avait l'air bizarre, c'est rare de voir un capitaine se balader sans son second.

Sans qu'il ne le demande à Hisagi, Renji savait que c'était avant qu'il ne retrouve mystérieusement son dossier.

Ce matin il avait hâte d'en parler à Rukia, mais en voyant la jeune femme littéralement paniquée à cause d'un simple petit mensonge, Renji était sure qu'elle péterait littéralement un câble si elle savait que son frère avait volé le dossier d'une enquête confidentiel. Il préféra donc ne rien lui dire pour l'instant.

— Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Rukia devant le regard insistant de Renji.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce que cache le capitaine, il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

* * *

Rukia inspira d'impatience. Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle attendait que la pression spirituelle de son frère s'éloigne du manoir, chose qui ne se produisit qu'aux alentours de minuit.

Elle se glissa hors de sa chambre en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle sortit dans le jardin pour contourner le pavillon de l'extérieur, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. La lune était pleine ce soir-là, elle projetait son halo argenté sur les cerisiers, leur donnant un aspect fantomatique.

La chambre de Byakuya se trouvait de l'autre côté du pavillon. Rukia s'apprêtait à faire glisser le koto mais retira précipitamment sa main : bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire exactement ? Non, elle ne pouvait entrer dans la chambre de Nii-sama comme une voleuse et violer ainsi son intimité. C'était une honte, un affront et elle couvrit son visage cramoisie dans ces mains à cette idée.

Mais d'un autre coté Renji avait raison, si Byakuya avait effectivement fait une promesse à quelqu'un, il l'a tiendrait et peu importe le prix à payer. Et s'il s'attirait des ennuis à cause de ça ou pire, s'il lui arrivait malheur ?

Motivée par ses sombras pensées, Rukia se frappa les joues et fit coulisser la porte de la chambre.

En y pénétrant Rukia ressentit une étrange impression de bien-être, de sérénité, elle savait que c'était le seul endroit sur terre ou son frère se laissait allait à être lui-même et ça lui faisait bizarre d'être ici. La pièce était plus spacieuse que sa chambre, simplement meublée, mais élégante, tout y était dans les tons bois de rose, marron et noir.

— Yosh, c'est partie !

Avec des gestes nerveux et rapide, Rukia entreprit de fouiller chaque centimètre carré de la chambre. L'idée de Renji était que si Byakuya cachait quelque chose, ce serait certainement là-bas qu'elle le trouverait.

Elle inspecta son bureau, vérifia sous le lit et les meubles, examina le contenu des tiroirs, entre les vêtements dans la penderie, elle regarda même dans la salle de bain mais il n'y avait rien.

Essoufflée et très contrariée, elle entreprit de tout remettre à la même place en maudissant une certaine personne. Non seulement elle n'avait rien trouvée, mais en plus elle avait souillée le sanctuaire de son frère :

— Abruti de Renji, il gèlera en enfer la prochaine fois que je suivrai l'une de tes idées de génie.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle remarqua le cadre posé à l'intérieur d'un placard grand ouvert. Rukia se rapprocha. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur le visage de sa sœur. Byakuya n'en parlait presque jamais, mais les rares fois où il évoquait le souvenir de sa défunte femme, elle pouvait ressentir l'étendu de l'amour qu'il lui portait et à quel point sa perte avait été douloureuse.

— Tu devais être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, nee-san, murmura-t-elle.

En voulant soulever le cadre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était collé au buffet. Elle tenta de s'en saisir mais rien n'y fit alors elle le renversa sur le côté de la photo pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose au dos du cadre.

Soudain, un cliquetis résonna dans le dernier tiroir du buffet, un compartiment secret ?

Avec des gestes prudents, Rukia entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il contenait un coffre en bois sculpté dans lequel étaient rangés plusieurs petits objets : une grue en papier coloré, un bracelet en cuir tressé comme ceux que les humains portaient à leur poignet, un minuscule globe terrestre de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong, un vieux livre à la couverture usée qui portait le nom « l'amour au temps du choléra » et enfin une photo.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et Rukia s'en saisi pour l'examiner à la lumière du clair de lune, ce qu'elle y vit lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacial, comme si quelqu'un avait glissé une boule de neige dans le dos de son yukata. Un Byakuya plus jeune, aux cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, vêtu de l'uniforme de l'académie des shinigamis arborait une moue boudeuse. Pendue à son cou, Nadeshiko Ouri avait un sourire éclatant, également habillée en étudiante, elle tendait le bras qui tenait l'appareil pour les prendre tous deux en photos.

Au dos de la photo était inscrit : « jour de la remise des diplômes : la fin n'est que le commencement ! »

Rukia chercha des yeux une chaise et s'y affala lourdement, sonnée par sa découverte. Elle resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant de réexaminer la photo et fut forcée d'admettre la vérité : son frère et cette femme se connaissaient bien, et apparemment ça ne datait pas d'hier.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

̶ Vous m'avez fait demander, capitaine ?

̶ Ah Kuchiki, entre je t'en prie, l'invita Ukitake en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Rukia l'accepta avec un sourire. Cela faisait plaisir de voir son capitaine sur pieds. Depuis sa nomination, elle avait travaillé d'arrache pieds afin de le soulager au maximum du poids de ses responsabilités, mais le résultat en valait largement la peine, Ukitake avait repris des couleurs et semblait plus en forme que jamais.

̶ J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. J'ai discuté avec le capitaine Hitsugaya et il a accepté ta demande, tu fais officiellement partie de la prochaine mission sur terre pour capturer Nadeshiko Ouri.

Avec un sourire éclatant, Rukia accepta l'ordre d'affectation que lui tendit Ukitake. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile.

La découverte sur son frère lui avait fait un choc. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pu attendre le lendemain pour en parler à Renji, elle s'était donc faufilée en douce à l'extérieur de la maison Kuchiki pour aller le voir dans ses quartiers de la sixième division :

̶ Wow, le Taisho portait vraiment une queue de cheval à l'époque ! s'étonna Renji en examinant la photo avec intérêt.

̶ Idiot, s'impatienta Rukia en lui prenant la photo des mains pour le frapper sur la tête.

Elle se servit une coupe de saké avant de s'assoir au bureau, à côté de lui.

̶ Nii-sama connaissait Nadeshiko Ouri, ils étaient camarades à l'académie des Shinigamis.

̶ Je crois qu'il y avait un peu plus que de la camaraderie si tu veux mon avis.

Renji se mordit la langue en voyant la mine sombre de Rukia, il en avait presque oublié qu'avant d'être sa sœur adoptive, Rukia était la belle-sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki, et même si elle n'en parlait jamais, Renji savait que la relation qu'entretenait Hisana avec Byakuya était pour elle quelque chose de pur, d'intouchable.

̶ Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu…

̶ On doit se renseigner sur cette femme, coupa Rukia d'un air déterminé. Je veux tout savoir sur elle : qui était-elle avant de devenir une Ouri, son caractère, sa famille, ses amis, quel type de pouvoir elle possède et surtout…quel genre de relations elle entretenait avec mon frère.

̶ D'accord, je verrais demain si je peux dégoter une ou deux infos chez Hisagi…mais dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Demanda-t-il, l'air préoccupé.

Rukia ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à regarder la photo, encore et encore.

̶ De toute évidence, cette femme était spéciale aux yeux de Nii-sama, voilà pourquoi il était si souvent absent du manoir, il menait l'enquête sur le meurtre Ouri de son côté.

̶ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, murmura Renji en repensant au dossier de Hisagi.

̶ Que veux-tu dire ?

Il lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, et les circonstances qui l'ont poussé à croire que c'était Byakuya le voleur. Loin d'être furieuse ou de lui crier dessus en le traitant d'irresponsable comme il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse, Rukia resta silencieuse, l'air plus grave et inquiète que jamais.

̶ Ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié, murmura-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

̶ Mais je me demande ce que le Taisho pense réellement de tout ça, s'interrogea Renji. De toute évidence il la croit innocente, sinon pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'enquête de son côté ? Où il alors il veut juste découvrir la vérité.

Quelque soient ces motifs, il était évident que Byakuya prenait de gros risques pour les atteindre, il avait menti à Rukia, désobéi à Yamamoto en se mêlant de l'enquête, allant même jusqu'à voler un dossier confidentiel. Rukia se demandait jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, ses imprudences finiront par lui coûter très cher, elle se devait d'intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voilà pourquoi le lendemain elle déposa une demande sur le bureau de Ukitake pour participer à l'enquête de Hitsugaya.

̶ Le départ est prévu pour demain matin.

̶ Déjà ? S'étonna Rukia. Je croyais que la douzième division n'a pas encore réussi à déterminer où Nadeshiko Ouri avait atterri dans le monde réel.

̶ C'est juste, voilà pourquoi tu commenceras par te rendre à Karakura où tu prendras contact avec Urahara Kisuke, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui saura nous expliquer ce phénomène c'est bien lui. De là tu pourras déterminer le périmètre de recherche et t'organiser en conséquence, nous espérons que Kurosaki Ichigo sera en mesure de t'apporter son aide.

En entendant le nom de l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant, le cœur de Rukia manqua un battement. Cela faisant maintenant trois ans qu'Ichigo avait vaincu Aizen et que ces rapports avec la Soul Society avaient cessé suite à la perte de ces pouvoirs. Rukia avait du mal à imaginer la réaction d'Ichigo si elle débarquait du jour au lendemain pour lui demander de l'aide après ce long silence radio. Elle écarta ces idées de son esprit, pour l'heure, des sujets plus graves nécessitaient toute son attention, à commencer par son frère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quitter Soul Society aussi vite, et s'il avait des problèmes en son absence, ou pire, s'il lui arrivait malheur ?

̶ Ne sois pas inquiète, Kuchiki, tu t'en sortiras très bien, la rassura Ukitake en posant une main sur son épaules.

̶ Merci de votre confiance, capitaine, répondit Rukia en s'inclinant. Désolée mais je dois y aller, je dois superviser l'entrainement des nouveaux.

̶ Je t'accompagne, comme j'ai été un peu malade ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir.

Ils sortirent du bureau et s'engagèrent dans le corridor extérieur qui menait au terrain d'entrainement de la division.

̶ Alors, comment ça se passe avec les nouvelles recrues, ils ne te donnent pas trop de fil à retordre ? S'enquit Ukitake.

̶ Non, bien au contraire, répondit Rukia avec enthousiasme. Ils y a quelques éléments qui me paraissent très intéressants, je pense qu'on a fait une bonne sélection cette année.

Ukitake n'eut guère le temps de répondre car un shinigami accourait dans leur direction, l'air paniqué.

̶ Lieutenant, vous devriez venir voir, il y a un problème au niveau du réfectoire !

* * *

Nobu parcourait les couloirs de la 13ème division en piétinant le sol avec colère.

Aujourd'hui pendant la séance d'entrainement avec les officiers supérieurs, Maria l'avait encore défendu et tout le monde s'était moqué de lui, comme un petit garçon humilié dans une cour de récréation.

̶ Ne courrez pas comme ça votre altesse, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis, l'appela la voix de Maria dans son dos.

Nobu s'immobilisa, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, il se rua sur Maria et lui couvrit la bouche en lançant des regards paniqués à gauche et à droite dans le couloir.

̶ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, siffla Nobu entre ses dents. Qu'aurions-nous fait si quelqu'un t'avait entendu ?

̶ Je suis navrée cela m'avait échappé, ça ne se reproduira plus, Nobu-san, s'excusa Maria d'une voix monocorde. Etes-vous fâché contre moi ?

̶ Bien sûr que je suis fâché, explosa Nobu en serrant les poings. Si tu me défends à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en prend à moi les autres vont commencer à se poser des questions.

̶ Je ne pouvais laisser ce roturier souiller votre personne de ses sales pattes. De plus, le combat était déloyal, la différence de taille entre vous deux était aberrante.

Nobu grinça des dents en tournant vers Maria un regard assassin.

̶ JE NE SUIS PAS….je ne suis pas PETIT ! Reprit-il en baissant la voix. Je suis en pleine croissance et pour ton information j'ai gagné deux millimètres depuis le mois dernier, ajouta-t-il en pointant fièrement le nez en l'air.

̶ Mes excuses Altesse, j'oublie parfois que la taille est un sujet particulièrement sensible pour vous, ajouta Maria de sa voix monocorde.

Le teint rouge écrevisse, Nobu serra le poing et poursuivant son chemin en marmonnant que toute personne mesurant plus d'un mètre cinquante devrait être banni de la surface de la terre.

̶ Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons rester concentrés sur la mission, n'oublie pas ce que nous sommes venus faire ici. A partir de maintenant tu devras toujours garder une certaine distance avec moi, c'est compris ?

̶ A vos ordres, Nobu-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il était midi et le réfectoire de la 13ème division commençait petit à petit à se remplir.

Maria avait tenu parole. Dans la file d'attente, elle se tenait à bonne distance de Nobu, sauf que maintenant elle avait l'air encore plus à braquer ses grands yeux noirs sur lui sans jamais cligner des yeux. Le garçon lui lançait de temps à autre des regards agacés pardessus son épaule, irrité d'être ainsi constamment surveillé.

Un peu plus loin dans la file, Botan et Meg attendaient leur tour, un plateau vide à la main. Devant elles se trouvait Tamaki, le blond gringalet avec des tendances pyromane :

̶ …ne t'en fais pas je ne laisserai rien t'arriver …

̶ Je rêve ou il parle tout seul, là ? Interrogea Botan en battant plusieurs fois des paupières.

̶ Tu as faim ? Attends je vérifie…non, apparemment il n'y a pas d'asticots au menu ce midi.

̶ Des…asticots ? Déglutit Megumi en rajustant ses lunettes, l'estomac noué.

̶ Cette division est un asile psychiatrique à ciel ouvert, souffla Botan en lançant un regard dégouté à Tamaki. Si ce n'était pas Tatsuya, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais demandé à changer de division, s'extasia Botan d'une voix mielleuse en observant le beau jeune homme aux grands yeux verts en train de discuter avec des amis.

̶ Surtout, continue à faire comme si ta meilleure amie n'était pas avec toi, ironisa Megumi en posant sur son plateau le bol de soupe que lui tendait l'employée de cantine.

̶ Enfin chérie, tu sais bien que je t'emmènerai avec moi partout où j'irais, répliqua Botan en balayant sa longue cascade de cheveux blonds.

̶ Génial, me voilà transformée en sac-à-main.

Soudain, Tamaki se mit à glousser fort et à gesticuler dans tous les sens comme s'il était parcouru d'un courant électrique. Il bouscula Nobu qui a son tour, perdit l'équilibre et fit tomber son plateau sur le dos du Shinigami juste devant lui. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le réfectoire et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nobu. Devant lui, Hiro Kurosawa fit volteface, de la sauce curry coulait abondamment de ses cheveux sur son front :

̶ Si tu as des tendances suicidaires tu as frappé à bonne porte, minus, grinça-t-il en l'empoignant par le col de son uniforme de Shinigami, un sourire bestial étirait ses lèvres.

Nobu avala de traves. Même s'il n'était pas du genre à fuir la bagarre, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se donner en spectacle devant toute la division. De plus, il savait que Maria ne pourrait se retenir d'intervenir s'ils en venaient aux mains :

̶ Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui…

Nobu ne put terminer sa phrase. En se retournant, il s'aperçut que Tamaki, le responsable de toute cette pagaille, s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

Hiro attrapa le bol de curry sur le plateau de son voisin et le lança sur le visage de Nobu qui se baissa habilement au dernier moment pour l'éviter. Le plat continua sa course et atterrit sur la tête d'un officier de rang supérieur. La cantine retint son souffle lorsque le Shinigami se plaça devant Hiro et Nobu, accompagnés de deux acolytes qui déjeunaient avec lui. Tout trois devaient bien mesurer deux mètres et affichaient des têtes qui n'avaient rien à envier aux affreux de la onzième division.

̶ Alors comme ça les bleus, on ne respecte pas ses supérieurs, dit l'un d'entre eux en faisant craquer ses jointures.

̶ Excusez-les, Satori-san, intervint soudain Tatsuya avec un sourire gêné. Ils sont nouveaux et ne connaissent pas encore très bien les usages du Seireitei.

̶ Merci Superman mais on se passera de tes services, répliqua Hiro.

̶ On va vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de foutre le bordel à la treizième division.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Quasimodo, me souffler ton haleine de chiotte sur la face ? Répliqua Hiro en se rapprochant de son visage.

L'un des shinigami lui envoya un coup de poing mais Hiro l'évita et après l'avoir frappé à l'estomac avec son genou, il lui assena un coup de coude derrière la nuque. Hiro sentit alors deux bras puissants l'empoignaient par derrière et le soulever du sol. Pendant ce temps, le troisième Shinigami s'était élancé vers Nobu, mais ce dernier esquiva grâce à sa petite taille en passant entre ses jambes. Il avançait à reculons dans la cantine en projetant sur le shinigami tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main comme plats, bols et ustensiles, mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'enfuir très loin car Maria, grâce à une prise de judo spectaculaire, avait retourné le shinigami dans les airs pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur une table au fond du réfectoire.

Partout dans la cantine, riz, soupe miso et curry s'étalaient sur le sol, les murs, et les autres shinigamis, si bien qu'après quelques secondes de silence, on entendit un cri retentir, un cri qui sonna l'ouverture officiel des hostilités :

̶ BATAILLE DE BOUUUUUUUF !

̶ Cette fois c'est décidé, je demande ma mutation dès la fin de ma période d'essai, trancha Botan en baissant la tête pour éviter une assiette qui volait dans sa direction.

Un joyeux chaos régnait à présent dans le réfectoire de la 13ème division. Les officiers supérieurs le prenaient sur le ton de la plaisanterie, se cachant derrière les tables en se lançant de la nourriture comme durant une bataille de boule de neiges. Hiro lui, était en difficulté. Les amis de la grosses brute n'avaient pas apprécié que leur chef se face battre par un nouveau, et s'étaient lancé à quatre contre Hiro. Il évita un coup de pied au dernier moment et se retrouva dos à dos avec quelqu'un. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Maria :

̶ Alors beauté, on dirait que cette fois on est dans la même équipe.

Avec des gestes vifs et rapides, Maria avait bloqué toutes les attaques, esquivé les coups et fit tomber son adversaire en balayant sa jambe avec un coup de pied. Elle se redressa, le visage impassible, parfaitement concentré. Elle ne semblait même pas essoufflée. Elle tenait à présent un autre shinigami d'une main par le cou, ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol. Hiro fronça les sourcils, ce type devait bien faire le double du poids de la fille, comment pouvait-elle le soulever ainsi d'une seule main ?

̶ NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE PAGAILLE ?!

Le silence retomba dans le réfectoire. Devant l'entrée, Rukia et Ukitake observaient la scène, la première tremblait littéralement de colère, le teint cramoisi et le deuxième battait des paupières, l'air surpris. D'un seul geste, tout le monde se redressa pour saluer l'arrivée du capitaine :

̶ BONJOUR A VOUS, CAPITAINE UKITAKE, LIEUTENANT KUCHIKI !

̶ Rompez, ordonna Rukia. Katsuragi, lâches-le tout de suite, ordonna Rukia.

̶ Comme vous voudrez, Lieutenant, répondit Maria d'une voix sans timbre en s'exécutant. Le shinigami atterri lourdement sur les fesses, il essayait de reprendre son souffle en lançant un regard haineux à Maria.

̶ Vous deux-là, tonna-t-elle en pointant son index vers Hiro et le shinigami géant, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Satori, je peux le comprendre venant d'un nouveau mais un officier supérieur se conduisant d'une telle façon est une faute inqualifiable. Est-ce la vôtre manière de montrer l'exemple, n'avez-vous donc aucune fierté en tant que Shinigami ?! Cria-t-elle un peu plus fort en s'adressant à tous les autres.

̶ Toutes nos excuses lieutenant, nous sommes prêts à recevoir notre punition !

̶ Kurosawa, commença Rukia d'une voix grave en se tournant vers Hiro. Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire le premier jour. Je ne permettrai pas qu'un avorton ternisse la réputation de la treizième division, vous n'êtes pas dans un camp de vacances ici, vous êtes les soldats du Gotei treize, et vous allez apprendre à faire honneur à l'uniforme que vous portez.

̶ C'est à l'autre nabot qu'il faut s'adresser M'dame, il m'a balancé son plateau sur la gueule.

̶ N'importe quoi ! S'emporta Nobu. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on m'avait bousculé, c'était un accident.

̶ Silence ! Intervint Rukia,…Tamaki, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

La petite tête blonde bouclée de Tamaki était soudain sortie de sous une table.

̶ Je l'ai retrouvé ! cria-t-elle d'un air victorieux en se redressant.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Rukia de plus en plus déconcertée.

̶ Mademoiselle Stéphanie bien sûr, répondit-il en brandissant entre ses deux mains une grenouille.

̶ …hein ?

̶ Elle s'est enfuit du palais royal car le baron crapaud voulait l'enlever et l'épouser contre sa volonté, mais je lui ai promis de la protéger alors je l'ai emmené avec moi. Je l'ai caché sous mon uniforme mais elle voulait se dégourdir les pattes, je suis désolé lieutenant ça ne se reproduira plus, conclut-t-il en s'inclinant platement. Stéphanie, présentes tes excuses au lieutenant !

Il tendit la grenouille entre ses deux mains à Rukia. La bouche ouverte, elle se retrouvait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se demandait ce qui serait le plus inquiétant : que ce garçon étrange soit en train de la tourner en ridicule devant toute la division ou qu'il soit au contraire, très sérieux.

Un ricanement la sortit de ses pensées. Contrairement à elle, Ukitake ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié, au contraire, la situation semblait l'amuser :

̶ Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par « éléments intéressants ».

Le visage de Rukia avait maintenant pris la couleur violette d'une prune écrasée, jamais de toute sa vie, elle ne souvenait avoir eu autant la honte devant son capitaine.

̶ Bien, je vois que tu as la situation bien en mains, je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Kyouraku, bonne chance.

Ukitake parti, Rukia se retourna vers ses subordonnés, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ces sales morveux avaient osé spoiler son autorité devant son capitaine et pour cela, ils allaient payer. Elle se baissa pour ramasser un morceau de pain qu'elle tournait plusieurs fois entre ses mains.

̶ A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous n'aurez le droit qu'à un seul repas par jour, ainsi vous apprendrez peut-être à traiter la nourriture avec plus de respect. Quand à cette cantine, je veux que le sol soit tellement propre qu'on puisse y manger, il n'est d'ailleurs pas exclu que vous testiez cette possibilité.

̶ Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?! S'indigna Botan, les mains sur les hanches. Non seulement ça va nous prendre toute la nuit, et il est hors de question que je fasse le ménage dans ma nouvelle tenue.

̶ Pour ta gouverne je ne plaisante jamais Botan, alors au travail.

̶ A VOS ORDRES, LIEUTENANT !

Rukia leur lança un dernier regard glacial avant de quitter les lieux. Sceaux et balais furent distribués et chacun se mit au travail.

̶ Si tu t'approches encore de moi l'avorton je ferai un nœud coulant avec tes entrailles et je t'y suspendrai comme une épaule d'agneau, c'est clair ?! Menaça Hiro en prenant Nobu par le col.

̶ Allons les gars, inutile de vous battre pour si peu, dit Tatsuya avec un sourire.

̶ Je t'avais pas déjà dis de te tirer, toi !

̶ Tatsuya a raison, intervint soudain Botan. Le petit ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est l'autre taré qui l'a poussé, on l'a vu Meg et moi.

Elle montra Tamaki derrière elle, accroupi en train de goûter de la purée de pomme de terre étalée sur la brosse de son balai.

̶ Hé, qui est-ce que tu traites de petit, vieille peau ?!

̶ Répète ça, petit merdeux ! S'enflamma Botan qui semblait avoir perdu toute bienveillance vis-à-vis du jeune garçon.

̶ Si tu tiens à ton bras, je te conseille de le lâcher, tout de suite, déclara Maria d'une voix glaciale en se rapprochant de Hiro.

Entouré de Botan, Megumi, Tatsuya et Maria, Hiro n'avait plus d'autres choix que de lâcher Nobu.

̶ Bien, puisque tout le monde semble s'être mis d'accord contre moi, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner, conclut-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il jeta violemment Nobu contre le mur, et ce dernier glissa à terre en poussant un cri de douleur. Maria allait foncer sur Hiro mais Nobu leva la main pour lui faire signe de laisser tomber. Satisfait de son petit effet, le Shinigami aux yeux de glace quitta le réfectoire avec un petit sourire victorieux, sous les regards haineux de ses camardes.

* * *

Rukia referma son sac à dos, et tout en inspectant son reflet dans la glace de son armoire, elle rajusta l'insigne de Lieutenant sur son bras droit. Avant de sortir du pavillon, elle fit un détour pour vérifier si son frère était dans sa chambre, mais comme elle s'y attendait, la pièce était déserte. Malgré l'heure très matinale, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de le trouver dans son bureau à la sixième division mais elle fit de nouveau choux blancs, son bureau été fermé à clé. En quittant le quartier général de sixième division, elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, elle voulait le voir pour le prévenir de son départ en mission pour le monde réel, mais elle doutait de pouvoir garder une attitude détachée si le sujet de l'affaire Ouri arrivait sur le tapis.

Le soleil se lever à peine sur la Soul Society, baignant les rues immaculés et les toitures en tuiles rouge du Seireitei d'une douce lumière orangée. Indifférente à ce spectacle, Rukia marchait lentement en direction de la station des Dangais, le menton entre les doigts et les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchissait intensément.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les derniers éléments découverts sur l'affaire, et essayant de s'imaginer la nature de la relation qui relier Byakuya à Nadeshiko Ouri. Quand on sait à quel point Byakuya était à cheval sur les règles, Rukia avait bien compris qu'il était prêt à risquer gros pour elle, et plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle se sentait le cœur à quitter le Seireitei. Si elle pouvait laissait ses yeux ici pour surveiller son frère, elle serait sans doute plus rassurée. Distraite par ses pensées, elle tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle et heurta un passant.

̶ Oh, pardon, je suis dés…ah c'est juste toi, Renji, déclara simplement Rukia en poursuivant son chemin.

̶ Comment ça, juste moi ? Ronchonna Renji qui trouvait cela culoté de se faire bousculer de bon matin puis tout bonnement ignoré.

̶ Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi matinal, tu es tombé du lit, Fukutaisho-dono ? Interrogea Rukia avec un sourire malicieux.

̶ Figure-toi que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, en mission spéciale commanditée par son altesse ici présente, dit-il en frottant ses yeux entourés de cernes. Jette un œil à ça, dit-il en tendant à Rukia un classeur noir.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-elle en feuilletant le dossier qui contenait plusieurs photocopies de rapports et de très vieux documents.

̶ La première page continent le rapport du capitaine Hitsugaya, je l'ai chipé à Hisagi pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs, regarde…ce sont ses observations sur les enregistrements de vidéosurveillance du domaine Ouri.

̶ Ils ont des caméras de surveillance dans la maison ? S'étonna Rukia, car cette pratique n'était pas très répandue chez les nobles.

̶ …et comme par hasard, il y avait une caméra placée pile à l'endroit où le meurtre a été commis.

̶ « La suspecte est identifiée en train de commettre un meurtre sur la personne de Tsubasa Ouri avec son propre Zanpakuto, d'un coup de lame partant de trois centimètre sous la gorge et parcourant l'abdomen… », lut Rukia à voix haute avant de s'interrompre et de refermer le dossier d'un air impatient. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut nous apporter de plus, on sait déjà tout ça.

̶ Hé ben ça m'apprendra à vouloir rendre service, vu ce que j'ai dû endurer pour l'obtenir tu pourrais prendre la peine de lire jusqu'au bout.

̶ Tu as volé ce dossier à Hisagi alors qu'il était soul comme une vache, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un acte de bravoure exceptionnel, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air blasé.

̶ Bon tu le veux ou non, ce dossier ?

Elle considéra Renji pendant quelques secondes avant de se saisir du document d'un geste impatient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la station du Dangai, et durant tout le trajet, Rukia s'était plongée avec attention dans les notes du capitaine Hitsugaya. En refermant le rapport elle comprit pourquoi Renji avait autant insisté.

̶ Alors ? Questionna ce dernier, t'en penses quoi ?

̶ Son comportement est certes anormal mais ce n'est pas si bizarre. Elle a dû réaliser après coup qu'elle venait de tuer son mari et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Pour moi ça indique un crime passionnel, il faudrait peut-être creuser la piste des problèmes conjugaux.

̶ Oui mais c'est tout de même bizarre, non ? Attends, elle a zigouillé son mari de sang-froid comme par hasard, dans le salon principal, au beau milieu de la maison, là où une centaine de témoins pouvaient la voir et encore par hasard, en face de la caméra de surveillance avec le visage bien en évidence, sans oublier l'arme du crime qu'elle a abandonné sur place au lieu de la garder pour se défendre durant son évasion.

̶ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ?

̶ J'en dis qu'il y a bien trop de coïncidences pour que la solution soit aussi simple, même une personne sans expérience et totalement stupide ne commenterait pas autant d'erreur à la fois.

̶ Les preuves sont là Renji, les témoins, la vidéo, le zanpakuto, elle a même fuit les lieux du crime, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? S'emporta Rukia qui commençait à trouver cette discussion parfaitement grotesque.

̶ Au lieu de me hurler dessus, regarde plutôt le dernier document.

Non sans lui jeter un regard noir, Rukia s'exécuta. Il s'agissait de la copie du certificat de mariage de Tsubasa et Nadeshiko Ouri.

̶ Comme tu peux le voir son nom de jeune fille a été tout bonnement effacé, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt une bande d'encre noir, là ou devrait figurer le nom de Nadeshiko. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

̶ Oui, et après, je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'enquête, répondit Rukia en haussant les épaules. Au mieux elle a chargé quelqu'un de la couvrir.

̶ En effaçant son véritable nom ?!

̶ Ecoute Renji je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les détectives, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse en lui collant son dossier sur le torse. Le passage va s'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre je dois y aller.

Dans l'immense cours, des shinigamis de la première division s'activaient autour du portail vide pour l'enclencher.

̶ C'est qu'une mission comme une autre, n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle.

La jeune shinigami qui lui avait tourné le dos s'immobilisa soudain, frappée par la justesse des paroles de son meilleur ami.

̶ Tu trouves que je ne suis pas suffisamment objective ?

̶ Dans ta situation c'est difficile de l'être, mais ce que cette femme a pu ou non faire n'a rien à voir avec la relation qu'elle avait avec ton frère…et peu importe la nature de cette relation, conclut Renji en insistant sur la fin de de sa phrase.

Rukia leva les yeux aux ciels, il ne manquait plus qu'elle se fasse remonter les bretelles par son babouin fainéant et alcoolisé de meilleur ami.

̶ Préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau et garde un œil sur Nii-sama.

̶ Ça équivaut à signer mon arrêt de mort mais je te le promets, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Au fait, toi…tu penses que…enfin je veux dire, avec le monde réel et tout, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda maladroitement Renji sous le regard interrogateur de Rukia. Ça va faire presque trois ans que tu l'as pas vu, ça va aller ?

En comprenant où il voulait en venir, Rukia émit un sourire.

̶ Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une mission comme une autre, plus vite j'aurais retrouvé la trace de Nadeshiko et plus vite je rentrerai…te fais pas de souci, ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Bon, et bien j'y vais, à plus.

̶ Je crois que quelqu'un veut te dire au revoir, déclara Renji en pointant un pouce derrière lui.

Il se retira, laissant apparaître Byakuya dans son uniforme de capitaine, les traits tirés, l'air fatigué, mais toujours aussi solennel et imposant.

̶ Nii-sama, murmura Rukia en se précipitant vers son frère, le visage illuminé. Je suis passée à la sixième division pour vous dire au revoir mais…vous étiez absent.

̶ Oui, j'avais…du travail en extérieur, expliqua-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

̶ Je vois.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux Kuchiki, mais comme Byakuya n'était pas à homme à rester empêtrer dans une situation aussi inconfortable, il mit tout simplement un terme à cette conversation silencieuse.

̶ Le Dangai et prêt, tu devrais y aller, n'oublie pas de faire quotidiennement un rapport au capitaine Hitsugaya et de te conformer scrupuleusement à ses ordres.

̶ Oui, nii-sama.

̶ Bien.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et commença à partir quand Rukia fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire :

̶ Attends Nii-sama ! Appela-t-elle alors que ses deux mains se refermèrent sur le poignet de Byakuya, et que ce dernier lui jeter un regard surpris.

Il lui fit face et resta là à la regarder en silence. A mesure qu'elle se dégonflait, Rukia se traita mentalement d'idiote, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire, qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver sa meurtrière d'« ex-elle ne savait trop quoi » pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ?

̶ Je ne sais pas qui est vraiment cette femme, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait non plus, mais ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de tout faire pour découvrir la vérité, qu'elle soit coupable…ou innocente, articula difficilement Rukia, bien que le dernier mot eut du mal à sortir. Byakuya haussa un sourcil, et ce fut là toute la spectaculaire expression de la surprise qui animait son monde intérieur. Je te promets de tout faire pour honorer cet insigne et le nom des Kuchiki, je ne te décevrai pas.

Elle espérait, à travers ses sous-entendus, lui montrait qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pouvait dire et que, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour l'épauler.

̶ J'en suis persuadé, répondit Byakuya avec un micro-sourire, en serrant légèrement la main de Rukia, ce qui, en cinquante ans de vie commune, était la première marque d'affection physique qu'il lui ait témoigné. Sois prudente.

Et il disparut en Shunpo, peut-être pour mettre un terme définitif à la conversation.

Rukia fit un dernier signe de la main à Renji et s'engagea dans le couloir spirituel qui se referma derrière elle. Cette fois, ce sera différent, c'est elle qui sera là pour Byakuya, comme il a toujours été là pour elle, et elle comptait absolument tout mettre en œuvre pour aider son frère.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

**_Au manoir des Kuchiki, une centaine de personnes habillées de noir étaient rassemblées dans le salon principal, se succédant devant l'autel installé à la mémoire du défunt pour présenter leurs condoléances. _**

̶ **_Le petit garçon, c'est son fils ? Demanda une dame à voix basse._**

̶ **_Oui, il s'appelle Byakuya, sa mère est morte en le mettant en monde et voilà maintenant qu'il perd son père, de plus il est l'unique héritier du clan…tellement de responsabilité pour de si jeunes épaules._**

̶ **_… Et une proie de choix pour une probable union matrimoniale._**

̶ **_Voyant Arisa ! Protesta son interlocutrice. Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire durant un enterrement, imaginez qu'on vous entende._**

̶ **_Peut-être mais c'est une réalité. Vous rendez vous compte des avantages que représente une union avec un héritier Kuchiki ? Vous devriez y penser très chère, je crois savoir que vous avez une nièce du même âge._**

̶ **_Oui, vous n'avez peut-être pas tort._**

**_D'un seul coup, les regards de pitié se transformer en oreillards avides de rapaces avisant un morceau de viande. Ignorant les vieilles dames qui continuaient de jacasser à côté d'elle, la petite fille aux longues couettes noires observait le jeune garçon dont elles parlaient. Debout à côté de son grand père, la posture droite et digne, il portait un cadre montrant la photo d'un homme à qui il ressemblait énormément, un homme au sourire doux et bienveillant qui contrastait nettement avec l'expression froide et impénétrable qu'affichait le jeune garçon._**

**_L'enterrement se passa l'après-midi même. On brula l'encens et on déposa des offrandes sur la tombe puis petit à petit, le cimetière se vida, ne restaient plus que Byakuya et son grand père. Le vieil homme proposa au jeune garçon de rentrer mais ce dernier refusa :_**

̶ **_Si vous le permettez je voudrai rester encore un peu._**

̶ **_Bien, comme tu voudras._**

**_Il déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de le laisser. Dissimulée derrière une tombe, la fillette s'assura que plus aucun adulte ne trainait dans le coin avant de rejoindre le jeune garçon._**

̶ **_C'était une belle cérémonie…nous sommes en plein mois de janvier et pourtant le soleil est haut dans le ciel, quand je mourrai j'espère qu'il fera aussi beau._**

**_Byakuya fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux. Il espérait que son attitude froide suffise pour faire partir cette opportune. Mais lorsqu'elle osa poser sa main sur les offrandes devant la tombe de son père, il ne put rester indifférent :_**

̶ **_Qu'es-tu donc en train de faire ?_**

̶ **_Il faut les manger tant qu'elles sont chaudes, après c'est pas bon, expliqua Nadeshiko comme si c'était l'évidence même._**

̶ **_Ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est une offrande destinée au mort._**

̶ **_T'es bête, tu crois réellement que les morts sortent de leur tombe la nuit pour déguster des Mochis à la pâte de haricots rouges sucrés._**

**_Byakuya ferme étroitement les yeux, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Son père lui avait toujours qu'un homme ne devait jamais lever la main sur une femme, mais il devait avouer que l'outrecuidance de cette impertinente suscitait chez lui des pulsions meurtrières._**

̶ **_Quand mon papa est mort, tout le monde est rentré après l'enterrement et le cimetière était désert, comme aujourd'hui. Alors je suis restée à côté de sa tombe, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente seule. Des gens venait tous les jours lui apporter des fleurs, de l'encens ou de la nourriture, et c'est quand j'ai vu maman pleurer en serrant ces fleurs contre elle que j'ai compris que toutes ces choses étaient là pour consoler les vivants, et que là où ils étaient les morts s'en fichaient complétement…tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir, c'est qu'on ne les oubliera jamais…sans pour autant arrêter de vivre._**

**_Byakuya l'observa d'un air sceptique. Qui était donc cette fille, et pourquoi lui racontait-elle tout ça ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle parler de la mort de son père en souriant ? Il regarda encore le cadre de son père avant de prendre le gâteau qu'elle lui tendait. _**

̶ **_Je peux rester avec toi ?_**

̶ **_Je n'ai pas envie de parler._**

̶ **_Pas de souci, je sais aussi partager le silence quand il le faut mais comme le disait toujours papa, il ne faut jamais reste seul quand on a le cafard._**

̶ **_Le cafard ? répéta Byakuya._**

̶ **_C'est une expression humaine qui signifie être triste._**

̶ **_Je vois._**

̶ **_Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, mon nom est Nadeshiko Shiba, mais mes amis m'appellent Nade. Je déteste mon prénom, c'était celui de ma grand-mère, tu ne trouves pas ça lugubre de donner le nom d'un mort à un nouveau-né…_**

̶ **_N'étions-nous pas censés « partager le silence » ?_**

̶ **_Oups, désolée, on me dit souvent que je suis trop bavarde._**

̶ **_ J'avais remarqué._**

̶ **_Ça y est, je me tais, elle ferma sa bouche avec une clé invisible qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule._**

**_Quelle fille bizarre ! Pensa Byakuya en la scrutant de côté, et puis pourquoi elle sourit tout le temps comme ça, c'est agaçant ! Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle était là, Byakuya se sentait un peu mieux, comme si quelqu'un avait posé une couverture tiède sur ses épaules._**

̶ **_Byakuya._**

̶ **_Hun ?_**

̶ **_C'est mon nom…je m'appelle Byakuya._**

Nadeshiko ouvrit brusquement les yeux, quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler.

̶ Nii-san ?

̶ Tu m'as fait peur, ça doit bien faire deux minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller.

̶ Désolée, je faisais…un drôle de rêve, expliqua-t-elle en posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux, comme pour se remémorer encore quelque instants ces images.

̶ Hum, bon, prépares-toi, il faut que je te donne ton traitement.

Nadeshiko fit la grimace mais se résolut à se lever.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, plutôt un souvenir, des réminiscences d'un passé lointain, si loin qu'il semblait faire partie d'une autre vie. Son père disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas s'accrocher au passé, mais curieusement, un étrange sentiment de plénitude s'était emparé d'elle, comme une main qui se serait posé sur la plaie de son cœur pour la soulager, et pour la première depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Karakura, Nadeshiko souriait.

̶ Prête ?

̶ …prête, répondit la jeune femme après une profonde inspiration.

Nadeshiko se cramponna au bord du lit ou elle était assise. Derrière elle, Isshin parcourait la peau nue de son dos pour trouver l'endroit exact ou la piquer :

̶ **_Nadeshiko, reviens-ici, Nadeshiko !_**

**_Les yeux mouillés de larmes, la petite fille courraient dans les couloirs du manoir Shiba, poursuivit par un Isshin adolescent, sa gouvernante Sarada ainsi que leur médecin de famille._**

**_Byakuya l'attendait dans sa chambre, un livre sur les genoux. Alerté par les cris, il sortit dans le couloir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Nadeshiko qui se précipita derrière son dos pour se cacher :_**

̶ **_Nadeshiko-sama, soyez raisonnable s'il vous plait, vous devez laisser le médecin vous soigner, tenta Sarada._**

̶ **_Non, je ne veux pas ! Protesta la petite fille toujours dissimulée dans le dos de son ami. J'aime pas les piqures, ça fait trop mal !_**

̶ **_Bon cette fois ça suffit Nade, arrête de faire l'enfant, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges tout le monde, gronda Isshin en fendant sur sa jeune sœur pour la forcer à le suivre._**

̶ **_NON ! Cria-t-elle en se cramponnant au bras de Byakuya._**

̶ **_Il a raison, intervint le jeune garçon d'une voix posée. Tu es grande maintenant, tu dois te montrer courageuse, comme ton père._**

**_Ces mots touchèrent la fillette qui arrêta immédiatement de se débattre. Mais en apercevant la mallette blanche que tenait le médecin, elle s'imagina l'immense seringue qui attendait là de pénétrer sa chair, et elle se remit aussitôt à sangloter._**

̶ **_Ça va aller, je serai avec toi et je te tiendrai la main, l'encouragea Byakuya en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne._**

̶ …voilà, c'est fini, conclut Isshin.

Nadeshiko le remercia en remettant son T-shirt en place.

̶ C'est étrange, je n'ai rien senti.

̶ C'est sans doute l'effet du Gigai, expliqua Isshin.

̶ Je vois, il faut dire que ces faux corps ne sont pas très pratiques, dit-elle en étirant ses bras rigides.

Déjà une semaine qu'elle habitait chez les Kurosaki. Elle avait pris ses quartiers dans l'une des chambres de la clinique afin de se remettre tranquillement de ses blessures et depuis, elle restait toute la journée assise sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre.

̶ Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si fascinant dans le jardin de Madame Outa.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Ça va faire une semaine que tu es là et à chaque fois que j'entre ici je te trouve à regarder par la fenêtre.

̶ Disons que là où j'étais, je n'avais pas tellement l'occasion d'admirer le soleil ou de respirer l'air frais, ça m'a manqué, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur en inspirant profondément l'air qui montait jusqu'à sa fenêtre, un mélange de gaz d'échappement, de fleurs et de viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four.

̶ Ce ne serait pas mieux si tu prenais l'air, dehors.

̶ Je me sens encore un peu faible, une autre fois peut-être.

Isshin avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'insista pas. Il savait que sa sœur avait énormément de chose à lui raconter, et qu'avant d'arriver jusqu'ici, elle avait traversé énormément d'épreuves mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle le fera quand elle sera prête, à son rythme.

̶ Je suis désolé, pour Tsubasa…je sais qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi.

̶ Tu sais, en le voyant mort, je n'ai ressenti ni tristesse, ni joie….juste du soulagement.

̶ …ça à un rapport avec les cicatrices sur ton dos ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Nadeshiko resta muette. Elle fit un petit bond pour se mettre sur ses jambes et avec souplesse, elle fit des rotations du bassin pour débloquer ses os rigide à force d'inactivité, sa longue chevelure noire remontée en queue de cheval se balançait gracieusement dans son dos.

̶ Les filles sont sorties ?

̶ Oui, elles ont cours jusqu'à quinze heures trente après, Karin à son entrainement de foot et Yuzu donne un coup de main à l'association caritative du quartier.

̶ Parfait, ça me laisse largement le temps, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

̶ Largement le temps pourquoi ? …Attends, Nade, tu vas où comme ça ?

Il ferma son bureau et suivit la jeune femme qu'il trouva dans la cuisine, à parcourir l'un des nombreux livre de recettes de Yuzu.

̶ Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, tu comptes faire quoi exactement?

̶ Préparer un repas succulent pour mes trois neveux chéris, chantonna-t-elle en nouant un tablier de cuisine dans son dos.

̶ Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, coupa-t-il d'un air sévère. Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciente mais la situation est grave, la Soul Society est à ta recherche et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour découvrir ou tu te caches, on doit réfléchi à un plan pour te sortir de ce mérdier.

̶ J'y penserai…mais pas avant que les Kurosaki aient gouté à mon sublime fondant au chocolat, dit-elle en fourrant sa tête dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche des ingrédients.

̶ C'est pas vrai ! j'avais oublié à quelle point tu été buttée.

̶ Nii-san, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et ça me fait très plaisir…mais ça va aller. Mes jours ici sont comptés, et je veux profiter de chaque instant pour rattraper le temps perdu avec ma famille, alors qu'importe si l'espace de quelques jours, je me contente de vivre la vie d'une tatie gaga qui dorlote ses neveux, …maintenant dehors, tu as une clinique à diriger et des patients à traiter ! Ordonna-t-elle en le poussant hors de la cuisine.

̶ Nade, attends ! Protesta Isshin qui trouvait ça gros de se faire virer de sa propre cuisine.

̶ Je ne veux personne dans cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et n'oublie pas de prévenir Ichigo, ce soir on mange en famille !

̶ Je serais à coté si tu as besoin de quelque chose, évite de faire exploser la cuisine s'il te plait, je n'ai pas les moyens.

̶ Dehors !

Tout en fouillant le réfrigérateur à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation, Nadeshiko se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongée dans ses souvenirs.

**_Dans la cuisine de la demeure Shiba, une Nadeshiko adolescente s'attelait aux fourneaux tandis que Byakuya lisait à coté sur une table._**

̶ **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Byakuya en scrutant son assiette d'un œil soupçonneux._**

̶ **_Arrêtes de le regarder comme si c'était du crottin de cheval ! Protesta Nadeshiko en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. C'est du chocolat, un truc sucré et très bon que m'a rapporté Nii-san du monde réel._**

̶ **_Ce n'est peut-être pas du « crottin » comme tu dis mais en tout cas ça en a l'air, ton frère n'aurait pas pu te rapporter un livre ou une babiole comme d'habitude._**

̶ **_Sauf qu'un livre on ne peut pas le cuisiner._**

̶ **_Précisément, marmonna-t-il en reprenant la lecture de son propre ouvrage sur les sorts offensifs de kido qu'il se fit aussitôt arraché des mains._**

̶ **_Hé !_**

̶ **_Tu as l'immense honneur d'être le premier à gouter ma dernière expérience culinaire, déclara Nadeshiko en poussant l'assiette de gâteau au chocolat vers le jeune homme._**

̶ **_Sans façon, répondit laconiquement ce dernier en tournant la tête. Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de serviteurs dans cette maison et ça t'amuse de faire la cui…_**

**_Profitant du fait qu'il regardait ailleurs, Nadeshiko lui enfonça une cuillère de gâteau au chocolat dans la bouche._**

̶ **_Alors, c'est bon ? Byakuya ? Byakuya ?! Merde, il est en train de s'étouffer, vite un verre d'eau, BYAKUYA !_**

Debout devant le réfrigérateur, Nadeshiko se figea comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, un paquet de beurre pâtissier dans une main et une tablette de chocolat dans l'autre.

̶ Idiote, se dit-elle, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

Elle remit la tablette de chocolat dans le réfrigérateur qu'elle ferma d'un coup sec : ce soir, ils mangeront de la tarte aux fraises pour le dessert.

* * *

Avec des gestes empressés, Ichigo renifla un t-shirt et, une fois qu'il se fut assuré de sa relative propreté, l'enfila à toute vitesse, se brossa les dents et s'attela à préparer son sac en y fourrant tout papier, stylo ou livre qui aurait pu lui tomber sous la main. Ce matin, le réveil avait bien sonné, de nombreuses fois, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu le tirer de son lit, ou susciter chez lui un sursaut de conscience après la longue nuit qu'il avait passé à poursuivre des hollows.

̶ Toujours aussi bien organisé, Kurosaki.

Propre sur lui jusqu'au col de sa chemise impeccablement repassé, Ishida jetait à Ichigo un petit sourire dédaigneux en buvant sa tasse de café d'un air nonchalant.

̶ Quand j'aurais besoin de tes remarques, je te les demanderai, Ishida, grogna Ichigo.

Tout en laçant ses baskets, le rouquin se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'emménager avec le Quincy. La réponse était plus d'ordre pratique qu'en rapport avec leurs affinités (d'ailleurs inexistantes). Sur le campus, les logements universitaires étaient rares et chers, et depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance vis-à-vis de son paternel, il avait parfois du mal à boucler ses fins de mois malgré son job chez Unagi. Ajouté à cela sa double vie de shinigami, et le fait qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux la médecine à l'université de Karakura, ils avaient trouvé cela naturel d'emménager ensemble, même si cette décision en avait surpris plus d'un :

̶ Mille yens qu'ils s'entretuent avant la fin de la semaine, paria Keigo.

̶ Deux milles qu'Ishida tentera de le tuer dans son sommeil, renchérit Mizuhiro.

Bien entendu, les débuts avaient été chaotiques. Ishida qui pliait ses caleçons dans le sens de la couture et classait les yaourts dans le frigo selon leur date de péremption, avait eu du mal à se faire au mode de vie « relax et aléatoire » d'Ichigo, mais avec le temps (et énormément d'efforts) chacun réussit à trouver son équilibre.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, le cours avait commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque le portable d'Ichigo se mit à sonner, quelques étudiants se tournèrent vers lui pour lui lancer un regard furieux. Le professeur Sato jeta un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes avant de reprendre son exposé.

̶ Désolé, s'excusa le shinigami remplaçant en consultant son portable. Comme il s'y attendait, un hollow était apparu, qui plus est à l'autre bout de la ville.

̶ Idiot, tu n'aurais pas pu enlever ta sonnerie de portable, murmura Ishida qui était assis juste devant lui.

̶ Tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert de mettre un détecteur de hollow sous vibreur ? Répliqua Ichigo sur le même ton.

̶ De toute façon ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, c'est ton tour d'y aller.

̶ QUOI ?! S'écria Ichigo, ce qui lui attira encore plus de regard courroucés dans la salle.

̶ Chuut !

̶ Putain, j'ai passé toute la nuit à courser des hollows, tu peux bien t'occuper de celui-là ?

̶ Désolé mais c'est le planning Kurosaki, et d'après le planning, tu es de service jusqu'à midi, après ce sera le tour de Sado et c'est seulement à minuit que je prendrai le relai, répondit Ishida sans quitter son livre des yeux.

̶ Espèce d'enf….

̶ Jeune homme…oui vous là avec la coupe de cheveux farfelu, l'appela le professeur à moustache grisonnante.

̶ Moi ? S'étonna Ichigo.

̶ J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez attendu quelque part, et comme ce rendez-vous à l'air suffisamment important pour perturber ce séminaire, j'ai décidé de vous en dispenser.

̶ Euh…

̶ En gros, je vous mets à la porte.

Les élèves commencèrent à ricaner et en sortant, Ichigo balança un « tu me paieras ça » à un Ishida qui l'ignora royalement.

Dissimulé à l'angle d'un bâtiment désert, Ichigo sortit Kon de son sac de sport :

̶ La vache Ichigo t'es crade, ça sent le rat crevé dans ce sac, suffoqua la peluche en reniflant sa mousse d'un air écœuré.

̶ Je te préviens Kon, si je te chope encore à roder devant le vestiaire de l'équipe féminine de volley, je demanderai à Ishida de te suturer les paupières, compris ?

Avant que le _Mod Soul_ ait eu le temps de répondre, Ichigo plongea la main dans sa bouche, retira la petite bille verte qu'il avala, séparant son âme de son corps humain, et s'élança de toit en toit tout en vérifiant la position du hollow sur son téléphone.

En survolant la ville, Ichigo se surprit à repenser au chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusque-là. Durant sa période sans pouvoirs, voir Ishida et Chad s'occuper des hollows de la ville sans lui était un spectacle difficile à avaler. Il ne se sentait pas faible, ni impuissant, pire, il sentait qu'il n'était _plus_, comme un être qui avait perdu l'essence même de son existence.

̶ La voilà, murmura le brun en apercevant le Hollow en contrebas, sur le toit d'une école primaire. Ses tentacules puissantes fendaient l'air et avaient déjà infligé pas mal de dégâts aux bâtiments. Heureusement, Ichigo aperçut les élèves en train de se faire évacuer par leur professeur.

̶ Dans ce cas, j'ai plus qu'à m'occuper de toi.

Ichigo fendit sur sa cible avec son sabre, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, de nombreux souvenirs surgirent soudain dans sa tête.

̶ **_Ça ne sera pas facile, avait déclara Urahara le premier jour de son entrainement, d'un air grave qu'il ne lui connaissait guère. Prépare-toi à souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert, mais sache qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs, ou même que tu en sortes vivant._**

L'ancien capitaine était en dessous de la vérité, récupérer ses pouvoirs de shinigamis avait été un véritable supplice, et sans doute l'épreuve la plus dur qu'il avait eu à affronter jusque-là. Plus d'une fois, Ichigo avait failli perdre la raison à cause de la douleur, et à un certain moment, il avait été cliniquement mort, son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant plusieurs minutes.

̶ Yosh, c'est le neuvième depuis hier, prends-toi ça dans ta face de rat, Ishida ! Hurla le Shinigami remplaçant d'un air victorieux.

Sitôt sa mission accomplie, Ichigo reprit le chemin de l'université de Karakura. C'était une belle journée d'octobre, l'air commençait tout juste à se rafraichir, la nature s'était dotée de belles couleurs jaunes, brunes et orangées…et Kon poursuivait des étudiantes en vouant à leur « attributs de déesse » une adoration éternelle.

̶ L'enfoiré, grogna Ichigo devant ce spectacle affligeant en se couvrant le visage, il n'avait plus qu'à changer de fac, de nom et de visage pendant qu'il y était.

̶ Au secours, un pervers !

̶ Revenez ici, mes petites chéries pulpeuses, ne soyez pas timides, allez y prenez mon corps il est à vous.

̶ _« Ton »_ corps ?

Le _Mode soul_ s'immobilisa en pleine rue, interrompu dans sa course par le Shinigami qui lui avait coupé la route.

̶ Si j'avais sur que tu aimais te faire tripoter, je t'aurais déposé chez Jinta et Ururu, vous vous seriez bien amusez ensemble…hé, Kon, reviens-ici !

Après avoir coursé Kon pendant quinze minutes et s'être forgé une solide réputation d'obsédé, Ichigo fini par récupérer son corps.

Comme il s'était fait virer comme un malpropre de son cours d'embryologie, il avait encore une heure à tuer avant son prochain TP : cap donc sur le _Bleach Coffee Bar_, la cafétéria la plus en vogue du campus et celle ou travailler deux de ces amis.

̶ **_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ichigo en avisant les patchs que lui plaçait Ururu un peu partout sur le corps._**

̶ **_Il s'agit d'un protocole expérimental, une toute nouvelle technique que je suis en train de mettre au point, expliqua le marchand en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier d'ordinateur. _**

**_Ichigo ignorait si c'était l'imposante machine qui crachotait, vrombissait et sonnait à côté de lui, où la grande chaise ou il était installé et qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs chez son dentiste, mais quelque chose dans cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille._**

̶ **_Protocol expérimental ? Répéta Ichigo en plissant les yeux. En gros, j'suis votre rat de laboratoire._**

̶ **_Voyons tu exagères Kurosaki, qui serait assez fourbe, malhonnête et irresponsable pour profiter du désespoir d'un ancien shinigami remplaçant prêt à tout pour récupérer ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Urahara en éclatant de rire, dissimulé derrière son éventail._**

̶ **_Et votre machin là, ça consiste en quoi ?_**

̶ **_Je suis content que tu le demandes, répondit Urahara en fermant son éventail. Les derniers examens que j'ai pratiqués sur toi montrent que l'entrainement n'a pas réussi à générer chez toi la moindre particule de reiatsu._**

̶ **_Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que ça fait trois mois que je me casse le cul pour rien ! S'enflamma Ichigo._**

̶ **_Précisément ! Répondit Urahara en prenant une position théâtrale._**

̶ **_Sympa, vous en avez d'autres, des bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? Railla le roux._**

̶ **_J'ai dit que le reiatsu n'était pas revenu grâce à l'entrainement, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le seul moyen de le faire revenir…et c'est précisément le but de cette expérience._**

̶ **_Patron, ils sont là, l'informa Jinta en passant sa tête par la porte._**

̶ **_Parfait, fais-les entrer._**

̶ **_Qui ça, ils ? Interrogea Ichigo d'un air soupçonneux._**

̶ **_Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant Kurosaki. Comme je te le disais, ton Saketsu qui est la source de ton reiatsu, et ton Hakusui qui l'amplifie sont pour l'instant scellés. J'avais espéré que l'entrainement réussirait à les stimuler mais il s'est avéré inefficace, nous allons donc passer à une méthode un peu plus…musclée._**

̶ **_Hein ? Comment ça, musclée ?_**

̶ **_La première fois que tu t'es transformé en shinigami, c'était parce que Rukia Kuchiki t'avait transmis ses pouvoirs. La deuxième fois, nous avons réussi à les reconstituer en mettant ton âme en danger, nous allons donc réitérer l'expérience en réunissant ces deux éléments…sans pour autant te transpercer la poitrine avec un sabre, haha ! _**

̶ **_Et grâce à ça, je vais récupérer mes pouvoirs ?_**

̶ **_Oui…enfin en théorie, répondit le marchand en tapotant ses lèvres avec son éventail d'un air songeur._**

̶ **_En théorie ? Répéta le brun en haussant un sourcil._**

̶ **_Je suppose que nous le saurons à la fin de l'expérience…si tu es toujours en vie, bien sûr !_**

̶ **_Haha ! C'est ça, bon je vous laisse faire mumuse, moi j'me casse ! Déclara Ichigo en retirant le patch sur son front._**

̶ **_J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour reculer, Tessai, Ururu, enclenchez la procédure._**

̶ **_Hai ! Acquiesça la brunette en faisant un petit salut militaire._**

̶ **_Toutes nos excuses d'avance, Kurosaki-dono._**

**_Soudain, des attaches en cuire se refermèrent sur les poignets, les chevilles et le front d'Ichigo, l'immobilisant complètement à la chaise._**

̶ **_Bordel ! Urahara, c'est quoi ce cirque, relâchez-moi tout de suite ! Hurla le rouquin en se débâtant comme un fauve._**

̶ **_Cette opération se déroulera en deux phases, poursuivit l'ancien capitaine sans prêter attention aux protestations du rouquin : premièrement, nous allons obliger ton âme à solliciter tes pouvoirs de Shinigami, pour cela nous allons devoir…provoquer ta mort._**

̶ **_Pardon ?! s'étrangla le rouquin._**

̶ **_Patron, le défibrillateur est prêt, déclara Jinta en poussant le chariot pour ouvrir la porte du bureau._**

̶ **_C'est n'importe quoi, Urahara, détachez-moi !_**

̶ **_Détends-toi, jeune homme de peu de foi, nous n'allons pas te laisser mort…enfin, pas longtemps. Allons y jeunes gens, c'est par là que ça se passe, appela le marchand._**

**_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer tour à tour Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuhiro et Orihime._**

̶ **_Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'étonna le rouquin._**

̶ **_C'est moi qui les aie fait venir, ce qui m'amène à la phase deux. Sauf Ishida, tous tes amis ici présents ont vu leur pression spirituelle naitre et augmenter à ton contact. Chacun d'eux va donc te faire don d'une partie de son reiatsu, un peu comme une transfusion sanguine._**

̶ **_C'est hors de question, trancha le roux. _**

̶ **_T'as vu ça Orihime, Monsieur ne supporte pas qu'on lui vole la vedette, ricana Tatsuki._**

̶ **_Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne veux pas que vous preniez ce genre de risques pour moi !_**

̶ **_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Kurosaki, intervint Ishida en rajustant ses lunettes. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ce geste pour toi mais j'en ai marre de croiser ta tête de dépressif dans les couloirs du lycée._**

̶ **_Je ne suis pas dépressif ! Protesta énergiquement Ichigo._**

̶ **_Je te comprends, renchérit Mizuhiro, ça ne m'enchanterai pas d'avoir de l'essence d'Asano coulait dans mes veines._**

̶ **_Mizuhiro, sale traitre, je croyais qu'on était amis !_**

̶ **_Tu es le seul à la croire, Asano-san._**

̶ **_Kurosaki-kun, intervint Orihime en se rapprochant d'Ichigo. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, tu as risqué ta vie à de nombreuses reprises pour nous sauver, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Nous tous ici, tes amis, avons une dette envers toi et aujourd'hui, nous avons une petite chance de te montrer notre gratitude. Alors, laisse-nous faire Kurosaki-kun, s'il y a le moindre problème j'interviendrai avec mon bouclier, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est accepter…s'il te plait, dit-elle en glissant timidement ses doigts sur l'avant-bras du roux._**

**_Ichigo inspecta tour à tour les visages de ses amis, ils avaient tous l'air décidé et confiant. Son regard s'arrêta en dernier lieu sur Orihime qui lui adressait un sourire rassurant. L'ancien shinigami remplaçant ferma étroitement les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'allait pas le regretter._**

̶ **_Allons-y Urahara, je suis prêt._**

̶ **_Parfait, déclara Urahara en se saisissait des palettes du défibrillateur. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, la procédure est assez douloureuse, assez pour que tu aies envie de t'arracher la peau du visage à main nues, voilà pourquoi nous devons t'immobiliser._**

**_Pâle comme un mort, Ichigo tourna un regard sidéré vers le marchand au bob._**

̶ **_QUOI ?! Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites !_**

̶ **_Tout le monde dehors s'il vous plait sauf Ururu, Tessai et Inoue-san. Tiens-toi prête, tu interviendras à mon signal, dit-il à la jeune fille qui fronçait étroitement le sourcil pour se concentrer, les deux paumes dirigées vers le corps d'Ichigo._**

̶ **_Bonne chance Kurosaki-san…rendez-vous de l'autre côté, déclara Urahara avec un étrange sourire._**

̶ **_Non, attendez..._**

**_La phrase d'Ichigo resta en suspens. Urahara abattit sur sa poitrine les deux palettes et le choc électrique l'immobilisa. Les yeux grands ouvert, un long bip interminable indiquait sur le moniteur que son cœur s'était arrêté. _**

Ichigo poussa la porte du _café, _faisant teinter la clochette de l'entrée_._

̶ Bienvenu au _Bleach coffee_…IIIICHIIIIGOOOO ! S'écria une voix nasillarde.

̶ Salut, Keigo, répondit laconiquement le Shinigami alors que le front du brun heurta son biceps.

Il poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner sur son ami qui comatait sur le carrelage à l'entrée.

̶ Salut, Nanami.

̶ Bonjour Ichigo, un café noir comme d'habitude, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

̶ Oui merci. Alors, ça se passe bien, ton semestre ?

̶ Assez oui, j'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout le même rythme qu'au lycée.

̶ C'est comme ça pour tout le monde au début, tu vas t'y habituer, la rassura le rouquin.

̶ Hé Ichigo ! S'écria Keigo qui avait été complétement zappé.

̶ Tiens Keigo, t'es toujours là ? Nota le roux en dégustant nonchalamment son café.

̶ C'est comme ça qu'on traite ces vieux amis, je croyais que t'étais venu me saluer mais au final t'es juste là pour draguer les minettes.

̶ Crétin, c'est la fille de notre voisin! Répliqua le brun en lui balançant un porte-serviettes en bois sur le crane. Et puis j'suis là pour voir ma petite amie, pas toi !

̶ Il m'a cassé direct, pleurnicha le brun.

̶ Je vais aller la chercher, dit Nanami en disparaissant dans l'arrière-boutique.

Ichigo s'installa à sa table habituelle, à côté de la devanture en baies vitrées qui donnait sur la terrasse. Tout en sirotant son café, il se dit que les épreuves qu'il a traversées ont eu le mérite de le rapprocher de ses amis…

̶ Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, on avait besoin de moi en cuisine.

… Et de réveiller en lui des sentiments dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Comme chaque matin depuis presque un an, Ichigo prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et la salua avec un baiser. Au début hésitante, Inoue Orihime ne tarda pas à y répondre en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

̶ Hé, vous pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs, un peu de respect pour les célibataires, grogna Keigo en croisant ses bras d'un air boudeur.

̶ Tu le serais plus si t'arrêtais de faire l'imbécile et que tu te décidais à inviter Tatsuki, répondit Ichigo alors que Orihime s'installait sur une chaise à côté de lui.

A l'évocation de la jeune fille, le teint de Keigo vira au cramoisi et il se mit à bégayer fortement.

̶ M-m-m-m-mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Tatsuki me plait, d'abord ?!

̶ J'suis d'accord, faudrait un miracle pour que Tatsuki s'intéresse à toi, renchérit Ichigo d'un air blasé.

̶ Je crois qu'un garçon de son équipe de Karaté l'a invité au cinéma, se rappela Inoue.

̶ C'est surement Hikari, cette espèce de poseur invertébré n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour depuis le premier jour, grinça Keigo, des flemmes dans les yeux. Devant sa petite crise de jalousie, Ichigo et Orihime échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

̶ Tu devrais te déclarer pendant la fête demain soir. Pour gagner le cœur de Tatsuki, tu devras affronter Hikari en duel, mais comme tu n'as aucune chance de le vaincre en combat il faudrait penser à un truc sympa genre : le concours du plus gros mangeur de pâte de haricots rouges sucrés, où de celui qui réussira à mettre le plus grand nombre de pailles dans son nez sans s'étouffer, ou celui…

̶ Ça va Orihime, je pense qu'on a compris, la coupa Ichigo avec un sourire attendri devant l'imagination sans limite de sa compagne.

Devant cette perspective, la fougue d'Asano fondit comme neige au soleil et il sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Jamais il n'aurait le courage de faire ça, devant tout le monde en plus, il parierait sa figurine Collector de Super Broly que l'autre bellâtre de Hikari sera là aussi.

̶ ASANO, la pause est terminée, AU BOULOT ! cria le patron d'une voix bourrue.

̶ Hai, j'arrive, soupira Keigo en reprenant son service.

Enfin seuls, Ichigo et Orihime purent reprendre là où ils en étaient. Ils échangèrent des banalités sur leur journée, la petite main d'Orihime enfermée dans celle plus grande et calleuse d'Ichigo. Tandis qu'elle lui racontait les progrès culinaires qu'elle accomplissait durant son stage, Ichigo reprit le cours de ses pensées. Même s'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, aucun Shinigami n'était plus revenu à Karakura, où avait essayé de reprendre contact avec lui. C'était le silence radio depuis trois ans, et même s'il avait eu du mal à s'y faire au début, il se disait maintenant que c'était pour le mieux…

̶ Tout va bien ? Interrogea Inoue d'un air inquiet.

̶ Hun ? Oui, pourquoi ?

̶ Tu ne dis plus rien depuis dix bonnes minutes, quelque chose te tracasse ?

…chacun dans son monde, et chaque chose à sa place. La présence de Shinigamis dans leur monde était une anomalie, et maintenant tout était revenu à la normale. Ichigo avait la vie dont il a toujours rêvé, il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs de shinigami, il étudiait la médecine pour -même s'il ne l'avouera jamais- marcher dans les traces de son père qu'il admirait malgré tout. Il avait une bande d'amis fidèles sur qui il pourrait toujours compter, une famille aimante et pour couronner le tout, une petite amie géniale qui l'aimait profondément…

̶ Au contraire, sourit-il en se rapprochant de son visage, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

… sa vie était parfaite, et il espérait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Mais comme toujours, le destin prend un malin plaisir à changer nos plans.

Soudain, Ichigo s'immobilisa, le regard fixé à l'extérieur du café, les yeux ronds comme s'il avait vu un revenant. Intriguée, Orihime suivit la direction de son regard, et entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

̶ Ku…Kuchiki-san.

Sur la terrasse du café, Rukia les regardait avec la même expression de stupeur figée, son uniforme de shinigami virevoltant au gré du vent.

* * *

̶ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le Dangai disparu ?

̶ J'ai quelques théories mais rien de pertinent, répondit Urahara, nous sommes pour l'instant incapables d'expliquer ce phénomène.

̶ Je vois.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait sur terre, le point de chute de Rukia était le magasin d'Urahara, elle décida donc d'y entamer ses investigations.

̶ Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous, Miss Kuchiki, je crois savoir que vous êtes à la recherche d'une certaine personne.

̶ En effet, répondit Rukia en lui tendant une photo. Elle s'appelle Nadeshiko Ouri et c'est le principal suspect du meurtre de Tsubasa Ouri.

Urahara inspecta la photo quelques secondes avant de la rendre à sa propriétaire.

̶ Jamais vu de ma vie, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider d'avantage, dit-il en remettant ses mains dans ses larges manches.

Rukia ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

̶ Pas de réponse sur le Dangai, pas de réponse sur Nadeshiko, ça m'étonne Urahara, vous qui avez toujours réponse à tout.

̶ Vous me flattez ma chère, je ne suis qu'un vieux scientifique à moitié sénile, plaisanta le marchand en se cachant derrière son éventail. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance du coté de notre shinigami remplaçant.

̶ Ichigo ? S'étonna Rukia. Quel rapport a-t-il avec cette histoire ?

̶ Parce que maintenant on a besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à un ami, s'offusqua faussement Urahara en s'éventant. Vous m'étonnez, Kuchiki-san, la légendaire froideur de votre frère aurait-elle déteint sur vous ?

̶ Disons plutôt que je ne tiens pas à l'impliquer dans les affaires de Soul Society, expliqua la brune en croisant les bras, ne tenant pas particulièrement à s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec le vendeur.

̶ C'est très noble de votre part mais j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je n'aurais rien de plus à vous apprendre tant que Yoruichi ne sera pas revenue de Soul Society.

Bien que contrariée par la tournure des évènements, Rukia fut obligée d'admettre qu'Urahara avait raison. De toute façon, elle devrait tôt ou tard interroger toute personne dans cette ville possédant assez de reiatsu pour voir les Shinigamis, autant commencer tout de suite vu qu'elle avait du temps libre.

̶ J'y vais, veillez à préparer ma chambre avant mon retour, s'il vous plait.

̶ Pardon ?

̶ C'est bien pour ça que la Soul Society vous alloue un budget pour vos recherches, en échange vous êtes chargé de l'accueil des Shinigamis en missions sur terre. A moins que vous ne comptiez, comme le dit mon frère « grappiller dans les caisses du Seireitei comme un mendiant en vous tournant les pouces ».

̶ Ce cher Kuchiki Taisho a toujours eu le sens de la formule, répliqua Urahara en éclatant de rire.

Sur son téléphone, Urahara lui avait transmis les coordonnés d'un endroit appelé « université ». D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était un endroit immense ou les adultes humains étudiaient pour apprendre un métier, elle se demandait bien lequel avait choisi Ichigo. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé du futur, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à éviter de se faire tuer. Rukia n'avait donc aucune idée de la manière dont Ichigo comptait mener sa vie, mais elle le savait casanier et proche de sa famille, peut-être voulait-il une petite vie tranquille avec femmes et enfants, un peu à l'image de son père, la vie d'humain banal et sans histoire qu'il avait avant de la rencontrer.

A cette pensée, le cœur de Rukia se serra. A chaque fois qu'elle débarquait dans le monde réel, Ichigo se faisait embarquer dans des affaires louches ou des ennemis kidnappaient ses amis, tentaient de détruire sa ville ou plus simplement de le découper, et il finissait toujours couvert de sang et à moitié mort. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais cherché à le recontacter, en dépit du fait qu'elle était venue le voir sur terre, de nombreuses fois…

Rukia prit une profonde inspiration, et passa les grandes portes de l'université. Ça va aller, pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings, le regard haut et la démarche déterminée. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil des plus chaleureux, Ichigo était un adulte maintenant, il saura faire la part des choses et mettre leur différent de côté afin de mener à bien cette mission.

Elle consulta l'heure sur son Soul Pager, il était presque onze heures,

̶ Espérons qu'il ne soit pas en cours.

En tout cas, il était toujours aussi peu doué pour maitriser son reiatsu, il ne devait pas être bien loin. Tout en inspectant les environs, Rukia sourit en s'imaginant la tête d'ahuri qu'il allait faire, nul doute qu'il sera très surpris de la voir.

Soudain, la Kuchiki s'immobilisa. Elle se trouvait sur la terrasse d'un café nommé le Bleach coffee bar, et à l'intérieur, à une table près de la vitrine, il y avait un couple, un couple en train de s'embrasser.

Comme s'il avait senti que quelqu'un l'observait, Ichigo leva son regard ambre vers elle, bientôt imité par la jeune femme rousse qui l'accompagnait et sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, la shinigami se retrouva pressée contre l'opulente poitrine d'Inoue Orihime :

̶ Kuchiki-san, ça fait tellement longtemps, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! babilla joyeusement la rousse en étranglant Rukia dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

̶ Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Inoue, déglutit la brune d'une voix étranglée.

Ichigo avait pris son temps pour les rejoindre. En retrait, les bras croisés, il jaugeait la scène avec un regard distant, presque méfiant.

̶ Qu'est-ce qui tu fais ici ?

Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandirent un peu. Comme elle s'y attendait, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air très disposé à lui souhaiter la bienvenue, elle accusa le coup et décida de dédramatiser les choses :

̶ Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Ichigo, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

̶ Je me suis dit qu'il a du se passer un truc grave à Soul Society, vue que ça fait longtemps qu'on ta pas vu dans le coin.

Il a la dent dure aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle en avisant le rouquin. Bien, puisqu'il voulait passer directement aux choses sérieuses…

̶ Tu n'as pas tort, avoua-t-elle en sortant une photo de sa poche. Soul Society est à la recherche de cette femme, l'un de vous l'aurait-il aperçu à Karakura ?

Orihime prit la photo des mains de Rukia et la montra à Ichigo tout en l'examinant. Ichigo ne quitta pas la photo des yeux, et Rukia remarqua son trouble.

̶ Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda Inoue.

̶ Elle est le principal suspect dans une affaire de meurtre.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent et tout en détachant ses yeux de Rukia, il regarda une nouvelle fois la photo, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

̶ Vous…vous menez une enquête, vous avez des preuves ?

̶ Euh…je ne suis pas autorisée à dévoiler les détails mais oui, nous avons des preuves solides de sa culpabilité, dont une vidéo la montrant nettement en train de tuer son mari, expliqua Rukia d'un air surpris devant la curiosité du rouquin.

̶ Mon Dieu, c'est horrible, souffla Inoue en cachant sa bouche de ses deux mains.

̶ …non, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, trancha Ichigo d'un ton neutre en lui rendant sa photo.

Rukia la récupéra sans le quitter des yeux, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

̶ C'est très sérieux Ichigo, cette femme est dangereuse, elle a réussi à échapper à une centaine de shinigamis avant de s'enfuir dans le monde réel.

̶ J'avais compris, la coupa le roux, si j'apprends quelque chose je te tiens au courant.

̶ …Bien.

̶ Bien.

Tandis que les deux shinigamis se fixaient en chien de faïence, Orihime tentait de déployer toutes son imagination pour détendre l'ambiance…

̶ Kuchiki-san, j'adore ta nouvelle coupe, ça te va très bien !

…pour aboutir à un résultat plus que discutable.

̶ Merci, Inoue, toi aussi tu es…toujours aussi belle, complimenta Rukia avec maladresse.

̶ Bon, moi j'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure, déclara Ichigo. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Orihime avant de s'éloigner, laissant les deux jeunes femmes empêtrées dans un silence perturbant.

̶ Demain soir on organise une fête dans notre studio à Tatsuki et moi, tu devrais venir, y'aura tout le monde.

̶ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

̶ Allez Kuchiki-san, je suis sure qu'on va bien s'amuser, la supplia Inoue en lui prenant la main. Désolée, je dois te laisser, ma pause est finie, on se voit demain alors.

La shinigami observa la rousse rejoindra le café d'une démarche gracieuse. Elle soupira, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'envoyer Renji à sa place, lui au moins adorait les fêtes…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Lorsque son père lui avait ordonné de se pointer à sept heures tapante pour dîner, Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à une soirée tranquille, car la normalité a toujours été une valeur aberrante chez les Kurosaki:

"Yuzu, prévois une chaise de plus, on a un invité ce soir".

"Un invité, qui ça ?", Demanda la jeune fille d'un air étonné.

… mais de tous les scénarios qu'il aurait pu imaginer, celui où la femme qui lui était tombée dessus la semaine dernière à moitié morte serait assise au calme dans le salon était le moins probable :

"Salut, Ichigo", dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant en lui faisant de grands signes de la main comme s'il se trouvait à cinq cent mètres l'un de l'autre. "Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi", l'invita-t-elle en tapotant la chaise à sa droite.

Planté devant l'entrée comme un parfait abruti, il resta là à la fixer, inconscient qu'un coup de pied super puissant était sur le point d'entrée en collision avec sa joue gauche.

"Tu te ramollis fils, c'était pourtant une petite pichenette très facile à contrer, même Karin aurait pu l'éviter", sermonna Isshin après avoir encastré la tête de son fils dans le mur de la cuisine.

"Putain le vieux t'es cinglé ! T'as failli me briser la nuque !", Hurla Ichigo en se redressant, une main sur sa joue endolori. Ils s'engagèrent ainsi dans un combat bruyant et énergique, royalement ignorés par Yuzu qui continuait à mettre la table en chantonnant, et Nadeshiko qui suivait le match père-fils d'un air perplexe.

"Ne faites pas attention", lui conseilla Yuzu. "Ils sont toujours comme ça, c'est juste une manière virile et immature d'exprimer leur affection".

"Je…vois".

Mais le match ne continua pas longtemps, interrompu par un tacle magistral qui fit s'envoler Isshin dans les airs pour atterrir sur son séant dans l'évier.

"Ça, c'est pour le « même Karin aurait pu l'éviter", déclara la jeune fille en époussetant nonchalamment son uniforme de collégienne.

"Belle…prise ma fille…tu es la digne héritière de ton père".

"Ce n'était pas une prise, ça s'appelle un « tacle »".

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Kurosaki était réunie autour de la table, Nadeshiko à la droite d'Isshin qui était en tête de table, et à côté d'Ichigo qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

"Les enfants, je vous présente Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, voici Karin, Yuzu, et mon délinquant juvénile de fils, voilà, c'est tout, bon appétit", conclut Isshin d'un air grognon en se concentrant sur son bol de riz.

"Vous êtes qui, la nouvelle copine du vieux ?" Interrogea Karin de but en blanc.

"Mais enfin Karin-chan, c'est très malpoli de le demander comme ça!", intervint Yuzu.

"Tu vois une autre manière de le demander, en plus pourquoi papa serait le seul à nous coller la honte devant nos amis", ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

"En fait je suis... sa sœur", expliqua Nadeshiko avec un petit sourire gêné, consciente que la situation était plus que bizarre. "Ce qui fait de moi votre tante, je m'appelle Nadeshiko Shiba, enchantée de vous rencontrer".

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, Shiba ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Les jumelles étaient silencieuses. Yuzu ne ferait pas une tête différente si un hippopotame avait défoncé le mur de la maison pour venir saccager sa cuisine, et le regard scrutateur de Karin se déplaçait entre le visage grognon de son père qui semblait complètement fasciné par le contenu de son assiette, et le sourire gêné de Nadeshiko qui appelait son frère à la rescousse par d'indiscrets coups de coudes. Hormis ses yeux verts et sa peau pale, elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre les deux.

"Alors comme ça on a de la famille", reprit Karin avec un sourire sardonique en regardant son père, toujours occupé avec son bol de riz. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a l'honneur de vous rencontrer que maintenant ?"

Nadeshiko avait l'air surprise, elle commença à balbutier des explications peu convaincantes lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Isshin :

"Des circonstances familiales ont fait que Nadeshiko et moi n'avons pas pu nous revoir depuis très longtemps, et vous serez gentils de ne pas l'importuner avec des questions inutiles", ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Ichigo qui haussa les épaules.

"Et vous arriver d'où, comme ça ?" Poursuivit Karin en croisant ses bras sur la table, indifférente aux remarques de son père.

"Du Seireitei", répondit-elle avec un sourire qui disparut dès qu'Ichigo cogna son tibia sous la table.

"Jamais entendu parler, ça se trouve où ?".

"Dans le nord", répondit précipitamment Ichigo. "C'est un village paumé au sommet d'une montagne dans le nord, pas étonnant que tu ne le connaisses pas".

"Je vois. Y'en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça, de mystérieux parents qui risquent d'apparaître devant notre porte ?".

"Apparaître ici je ne pense pas mais effectivement, notre famille est très grande, d'ailleurs tu me fais beaucoup penser à ma cousine Kuùkaku, je suis sure que vous vous entendriez très bien".

Ichigo avala de travers et une quinte de toux monstrueuse lui fit projeter le contenu de sa bouche sur Karin.

"La vache Ichi-nii tu ne pourrais pas faire gaffe, c'est dégoûtant !

C'est ça, pensa Ichigo, Shiba comme dans Shiba Kuukaku, alors ça voulait dire que…que lui et cette espèce d'abruti congénital de Ganju étaient…cousins ?!

"Je sais que la situation est très étrange et que malgré tout je reste une étrangère pour vous, mais je voudrais que les choses changent et qu'on apprenne à se connaitre et…"

Soudain, Yuzu qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la conversation se leva brusquement de sa chaise, le visage baissé, caché par sa frange.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Yuzu ?", Demanda son père.

"J'ai…j'ai…J'AI UNE TANTE ! Hurla-t-elle soudain en se précipitant sur Nadeshiko pour la serrer dans ses bras, les deux femmes sautillaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre en poussant des petits cris hystériques. Ichigo et son père échangèrent un regard incrédule et Karin leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, pitié", soupira-t-elle. "Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de cinglés dans cette maison".

"Et si je vous emmenez visiter la ville demain ?", Proposa Yuzu en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "On pourrait aller à la patinoire ? Au cinéma ? Au centre commercial ? A moins que vous ne préfériez vous reposer à la maison, le voyage a dû être long…".

"Je t'en prie ma chérie arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans", l'interrompit Nadeshiko en éclatant de rire.

"Plus ou moins quelques siècles", bredouilla Ichigo,"…aie!".

"Tu disais, mon cher neveu ?", Interrogea Nadeshiko d'une voix sinistre en se tournant vers Ichigo qui massait son tibia endolori.

"Bon, ce n'est pas la compagnie mais moi j'y vais, je dois allez m'entraîner", déclara Karin en se levant de table.

"Tu t'entraînes beaucoup, Nii-san m'a dit qu'après l'école tu allais au terrain chaque jour, s'étonna Nadeshiko. Elle le regretta amèrement en voyant le regard perçant que lui lançait Karin et qui criait « de quoi j'me mêle ? »

"Le tournoi inter-collège commence dans une semaine, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer", expliqua-t-elle en laçant ses chaussures devant l'entrée.

"Mais Karin-chan, tante Nadeshiko nous a apporté un gâteau, ce serait malpolie de partir avant de le goûter", intervint Yuzu.

"Tante Nadeshiko ?", Répéta Ichigo en haussant un sourcil, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se faire à l'idée, celle-là.

"En réalité c'est moi qui l'aie fait. J'étais partie sur un gâteau au chocolat puis j'ai changé d'avis au milieu de la recette pour une tarte aux fraises, au final ça a donné quelque chose entre les deux alors je l'ai baptisé le gâteau surprise", expliqua Nadeshiko avec un rire nerveux.

"Merci mais je passe mon tour, les surprises c'est pas mon truc", répliqua Karin en lançant à Nadeshiko un sourire ironique. Elle mit sa casquette et jeta nonchalamment le filet de son ballon de foot sur son épaule.

"A plus", lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

"Bon, je vais chercher le gâteau et les couverts, ne bougez pas", chantonna une Yuzu toute sourire en s'envolant vers la cuisine.

"Et pour fêter ça, je vais ouvrir une bouteille", ajouta Isshin en quittant la table.

Ichigo et Nadeshiko se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle à manger. Le roux pointait sur sa tante un regard tellement aigu qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas voir un trou apparaître entre ses deux yeux. Nadeshiko quant à elle, semblait ne pas l'avoir du tout remarqué, elle souriait de toute ses dents comme une bienheureuse, ce qui mettait Ichigo d'autant plus hors de lui :

"Sérieux, le Seireitei ?!", S'emporta le jeune homme à mi-voix pour ne pas alarmer Yuzu. "Dites-leur que vous descendez du royaume des morts, pendant que vous y êtes!".

"Désolée, je me suis laissé emporter", s'excusa-t-elle en se donnant une petite tape sur la tête. "Je croyais que Nii-san leur avait expliqué…".

"Expliqué quoi ? Que leur père est un Dieu de la mort vieux de cinq-cents ans ou que leur frère passe ses weekends à découper des monstres avec un sabre géant ?", Grinça Ichigo d'un ton venimeux.

Nadeshiko perdit son sourire, quelque chose lui disait que le soudain changement d'humeur de son neveu n'était pas seulement dû à sa maladresse durant le dîner.

"Tu es en colère, c'est normal, je le comprends tout à…"

"Arrêtez votre numéro de psy à la noix et expliquez-moi pourquoi la Soul Society vous recherche pour meurtre".

Il s'était levé de sa chaise et avait les deux mains posées sur la table, le visage en avant, comme un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

"Je vois, alors ils sont déjà là…je pensais avoir plus de temps".

"Plus de temps pourquoi, de quoi vous parlez ?".

Nadeshiko battit des paupières, la voix de son neveu l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

"Pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu dois me croire Ichigo je n'ai absolument rien fait, je suis innocente", affirma-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Si vous l'étiez vraiment, pourquoi vous vous êtes barrée de Soul Society pour vous cacher ici ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous croire".

"Parce que je suis ta tante, voilà pourquoi".

"Ah non, je vous arrête tout de suite", l'interrompit Ichigo en levant la main. "Vous êtes peut-être la sœur de mon père mais ça ne fait pas de nous une famille, je vous connais pas".

"Ecoute Ichigo", murmura Nadeshiko en regardant nerveusement du côté de la cuisine. "Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Yuzu peut revenir à n'importe quel moment, mais si tu me laissais le temps je pourrais tout t'expliquer".

"Je m'en tape de vos histoires, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous restiez loin de mes sœurs".

Stupéfaite, Nadeshiko resta immobile quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte :

"Alors, tu…tu comptes me dénoncer à Soul Society"?

Les bras croisés, Ichigo tourna la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait affronter ce regard en lui disant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

"Malgré tout, vous restez la sœur du vieux et j'suis pas du genre à coopérer avec Soul Society, alors…l'idéal ce serait que vous ne restiez pas trop longtemps dans le coin.

"Je vois, c'est très généreux de ta part… et si c'est ce que tu veux, je partirai".

Pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner, Ichigo la considéra avec attention, en tant que personne et non pas selon le danger potentiel qu'elle représentait.

Elle avait coiffé sa longue chevelure noir bleuté en une épaisse tresse sur le côté, et portait une robe d'été couleur menthe à l'eau, assortie à ses yeux. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire la cuisine, et depuis qu'il était arrivé, son sourire n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres. Elle avait fait un effort, pour leur plaire, pour amorcer un contact…ou pour s'assurer un abri le temps de faire Dieu seul savait quoi.

Pourtant à cet instant, elle avait l'air triste, ses yeux étaient même humides. Sans oser croiser le regard d'Ichigo, elle faisait tourner le verre à pieds devant son assiette. Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer en ce moment dans sa tête, est-ce qu'elle réfléchissait à un endroit où se mettre à l'abri ? Y en avait-il seulement un sur terre, dans Soul Society, ou n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde ?

Soudain, son portable sonna. Comme il s'y attendait, la petite lumière rouge signalant l'apparition d'un hollow clignotait sur l'écran de son téléphone.

"Faut que j'y aille, dites à Yuzu qu'un de mes amis m'a appelé pour une urgence".

Et sans lui accorder un autre regard, Ichigo s'éclipsa. Isshin revint quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?", Demanda-t-il en versant le liquide écarlate dans un verre à pied.

"Pas trop mal", répondit Nadeshiko en émiettant son morceau de pain avec de petits gestes secs. "Karin me déteste et Ichigo m'a clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ici".

"Ne fais pas attention à mon idiot de fils, c'est à moi qu'il en veut, tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites".

Nadeshiko lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement, mais au lieu de se saisir du verre que lui tendait Isshin, elle se décala vers la gauche et attrapa la bouteille qui ne serait pas de trop pour lui faire digérer cette soirée.

* * *

La sonnette retentit, pratiquement inaudible au milieu de la musique et du brouhaha des conversations.

"J'y vais !", S'écria Tatsuki en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les invités. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas encore la voisine qui venait leur demander de baisser le volume.

"Comme promis Misato-san, la fête sera terminée avant minuit…".

Elle s'interrompit, les traits figés.

"Bonsoir", répondit Rukia avec un sourire.

"Kuchiki-san ?" S'étonna Tatsuki, les yeux ronds. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai croisé Inoue à l'université il y a deux jours et elle m'a invité".

"Orihime t'a invitée", dit-elle d'un air incrédule en haussant les sourcils, comme si Rukia venait de sortir l'énormité du siècle.

"Euh…oui…quelque chose ne va pas ?", interrogea Rukia, le front plissé.

"Non, non, rien du tout !" Répliqua-t-elle précipitamment avec un sourire qui rappelait à Rukia des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir. "Entre, je t'en prie".

Tatsuki se décala enfin sur le côté pour laisser passer la shinigami, elle la remercia d'un signe de tête et pénétra le studio.

En tout, une vingtaine de personnes étaient rassemblées dans le salon, dansant sur une musique entraînante ou discutant en petits groupes, un verre à la main. Rukia ne connaissait pratiquement personne, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se tourna vers sa droite, là où elle pensait trouver Tatsuki mais la brune s'était déjà éclipsée. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle repéra la table du buffet au fond de la pièce, elle s'y précipita histoire de faire sans blanc d'être occupée à faire autre chose que la potiche de service.

De son côté, Tatsuki avait tracé droit vers la cuisine, là où sa colocatrice concoctait elle ne savait quelle panachage infâme qu'elle serait seule à manger.

"Tatsuki-chan, tu tombes bien !" S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant une cuillère en bois couverte d'une mixture verdâtre. "J'ai remplacé le concombre par du topinambour et pour équilibrer les saveurs, j'ai ajouté du coulis de cassis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?".

Tatsuki repoussa la cuillère avec une grimace, se demandant bien par quel miracle gustative des pommes de terre pouvaient se manger accompagnées d'une confiture de fruits rouges.

"Laisses tomber le coulis de cassis et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'« elle » fait ici ?" Interrogea Tatsuki d'une voix furieuse en pointant son pouce derrière elle.

"Kuchiki-san ? C'est moi qui l'ait invité, j'ai pensé que les autres seraient content de la voir après tout ce temps", expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant un sachet de crackers au fromage.

_"Tu as pensé"_, répéta Tatsuki d'un air effaré. "Et au fait qu'Ichigo soit maintenant ton mec, et que ces deux-là ont toujours eu une relation pas très nette, tu y as pensé aussi ?".

"De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda-t-elle en versant les crackers dans un saladier couvert de motifs de fraises.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ça m'inquiète de la voir roder dans le coin", déclara Tatsuki en fixant intensément la jeune femme qui venait d'être accostée par un Keigo surexcité. "Chaque fois que cette fille débarque à Karakura des trucs bizarres se passent : entre les monstres qui détruisent la ville et les bonhommes en tenue de samouraïs qui se battent avec des sabres y'a de quoi se poser des questions.

"Kuchiki-san est en mission, Soul Society l'a envoyé à la recherche d'une femme qui aurait commis un meurtre, elle voulait savoir si on l'a aperçu à Karakura…d'ailleurs je trouve qu'Ichigo est un peu bizarre depuis qu'on l'a vu", nota la jeune femme en trempant un doigt dans sa sauce pour la goûter.

"Ah, tu vois !", S'écria-t-elle en point son index vers elle d'un geste accusateur. Ça ne fait que confirmer ma théorie, crois-moi, plus cette fille se tiendra loin de vous mieux ce sera.

"Oh, les filles, tout est en place on attend plus que vous !" Héla la voix de Mizuhiro dont la tête apparut derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Orihime attrapa le saladier de crackers et le bol de sauce dans une main, et tira sa meilleure amie vers la sortie de l'autre en s'esclaffant joyeusement.

"Tu te fais du souci pour rien, Kuchiki-san est notre amie".

Désespérée par la naïveté de son amie, Tatsuki secoua la tête mais n'insista pas, qu'elle ait tort ou raison, seul l'avenir le dira.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Keigo monologuait sur une série qui portait apparemment sur des « zombies », trop excité pour remarquer que Rukia, qui ne l'écoutait au départ que d'une oreille, ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

De l'autre côté du salon, près de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon, Ichigo discutait avec des amis, une bière à la main.

Rukia savait qu'il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de soirée, trop de monde, trop de bruit, pas le genre d'ambiance qu'il appréciait d'habitude. Mais ce soir quelque chose était différent, il semblait préoccupé, nerveux, son sourire était crispé et il répondait à peine quand on s'adressait à lui, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui trottait dans la tête ? Rukia croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, son état n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. En venant à cette soirée, elle voulait avoir « la » discussion avec Ichigo, celle-là même ou elle devra supporter de se faire traiter de tous les noms en faisant sans blanc d'être ce qu'il l'accusait d'être, c'est-à-dire une fausse amie et une opportuniste, comme Soul Society qui ne s'intéressait de nouveau à lui que parce qu'il avait récupérer ses pouvoirs. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait en passer par là pour le bien de sa mission et surtout son bien à lui, il ne devait pas connaitre la vérité…

"…t'en pense quoi ?", Interrogea soudain Keigo.

"Quoi ? Oh, ça à l'air…intéressant".

"Carrément ouais", s'extasia Keigo, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Finalement on a pleins de points en commun Kuchiki-san, faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée Netflix un de ces jours, vous avez pas ce genre de trucs à Soul Society, je me trompe ?".

A cet instant, une voix retentit dans ce qui semblait être un amplificateur de voix. Un jeune homme à la musculature fièrement exhibée sous un T-shirt «trop » près du corps, se racla la gorge d'un geste théâtrale pour attirer l'attention des invités.

"Regardez qui voilà, « m'as-tu vu » Hikari", grommela Keigo en faisant la moue.

"Encore un nouvel ami ?" Questionna Rukia qui avait décidément du mal à se faire à toutes ces nouvelles têtes.

"Hé, c'est méchant, Kuchiki-san, pas moyen que je sois ami avec ce…ce…ce pseudo-sportif décérébré", conclut Keigo en croisant ses bras d'un geste boudeur. Quelques personnes autour d'eux lui jetèrent un regard en biais, et Rukia se dit qu'un de ces jours Keigo finirait par s'attirer de gros ennuis, et se mettre à dos une salle remplie de ceinture noire de Karaté en était un bon exemple.

"Comme vous le savez tous les amis, ce soir nous sommes réunis en l'honneur d'une jeune femme très spéciale, aussi belle que talentueuse qui a réussi à se hisser au sommet de son art. Maintenant, tout ce qu'on peut lui souhaiter, c'est de remporter la plus grande consécration pour un sportif de haut niveau car elle aura l'honneur de défendre les couleurs du Japon aux prochains jeux olympiques, une ovation messieurs dames pour Tatsuki".

"Pfff, quel crâneur, il se croit où, dans un Show télévisé", marmonna Keigo avec humeur.

Tandis qu'une salve d'applaudissement et des sifflements s'élevaient dans le petit salon, Tatsuki prit timidement la main que lui tendait le dénommé Hikari pour l'attirer vers lui :

"Merci à tous d'être venus…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle dans un micro", dit-elle en lançant à Hikari un sourire incertain. Je suis très touchée de vous voir tous ici ce soir et je suis aussi triste de vous quitter, vous me manquez déjà, n'oubliez pas de passer de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'Orihime à bien arroser mes plantes, et qu'elle ne s'est pas empoisonnée avec une des recettes dont elle a le secret, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard complice à sa meilleure amie qui lui tira la langue. Et merci encore pour…".

Elle s'interrompit. Soudain, toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes et un murmure parcourut l'assistance.

"Euh, les gars, vous me faites quoi, là ?" Interrogea nerveusement Tatsuki.

Quelques secondes plus tard, d'une même voix, tout le monde entonnait « joyeux anniversaire » alors qu'Orihime fendait la petite foule, un énorme gâteau recouvert de bougie entre les mains.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que…mon anniversaire est dans deux mois !" s'exclama Tatsuki en avisant le gâteau d'un air ahuri.

"On le sait, mais comme tu seras encore à Hong Kong pour ton entrainement Orihime-chan a décidé de le faire à l'avance", expliqua Mizuhiro.

"On ne devrait jamais être seul le jour de son anniversaire, alors c'est comme si tu emportais un peu de nous avec toi dans ton cœur", expliqua la rousse.

"C'est…c'est vraiment génial, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci encore", murmura Tatsuki qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Les bougies furent soufflées et la lumière rallumée. Tandis qu'Orihime distribué avec Chizuru et Mahana les parts de gâteaux, les invités donnaient leurs présents à Tatsuki. Dans son coin, Keigo tripotait un petit paquet rouge, guettant avec appréhension le moment où il y aurait moins de monde autour de la jeune fille.

"C'est pour cet anniversaire ou celui de l'an prochain ?" Taquina Rukia.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir Kuchiki-san, faut juste que je trouve le bon moment".

"Alors Asano, on à la tremblote…oh mais qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ?".

"Fiche le camp Hikari, c'est pas tes oignions…hé !".

Avant que Keigo ait eu le temps de protester, Hikari se saisit de son cadeau et l'envoyer en direction de Tatsuki :

"Tatsu, attrape !".

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda la jeune fille en regardant la boite d'un air intrigué.

"C'est ton pote Yago qui l'a ramené pour toi, sympa hein ?" Se moqua Hikari en traînant Keigo de force vers elle.

"Je m'appelle Keigo, et c'est Asano pour toi".

Le jeune homme se serait bien enfui à toutes jambes pour se cacher quelque part, très loin, là où tous oublierait jusqu'à son existence mais cet abruti d'Hikari mesurait dix bons centimètres de plus que lui et sa solide poigne exerçait une emprise douloureuse sur l'épaule de Keigo, le seul exploit dont il était capable actuellement est de ne pas hurler de douleur devant Tatsuki.

La jeune femme entreprit de défaire la petite boite de son papier rouge, elle y découvrit un porte-clefs en argent finement ouvragée, de la forme d'un dragon.

"C'est…", commença Tatsuki en battant plusieurs fois des cils, l'air décontenancé.

"Oh c'est trop mignon, une cocote en ferraille, tu l'as trouvé où, dans une boite de céréales ?" Railla Hikari en essayant de saisir de l'objet en question, mais il se fit aussitôt repousser par Tatsuki qui ne lui accorder pas le moindre regard.

Ce dragon, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil dans une boutique à Okinawa pendant leur voyage scolaire en terminale, avec une pierre de lune à la place du cœur du dragon, elle trouvait que c'était le symbole parfait pour son prénom, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu les moyens de l'acheter ce jour-là.

"C'est…c'est dingue, t'as pas oublié ? Pourtant, ça fait quand même…"

"Un an et sept mois…je veux dire, plus ou moins j'ai pas vraiment compté, non ça ferait un peu psychopathe", bafouilla maladroitement Keigo. Mais il se fit interrompre par un geste à la fois doux et d'une violence dévastatrice par les effets qu'il provoqua dans le corps de Keigo. L'œil vague et la bouche ouverte comme s'il avait été soudain privé de son cerveau, Keigo passa lentement ses doigts sur sa joue, à l'endroit où l'avaient effleuré les lèvres de Tatsuki. Rukia, qui était à côté de lui, en profita pour la féliciter :

"Mes félicitations, Arisawa, si j'avais su j'aurais apporté un présent".

"Ne t'en fais pas Kuchiki-san, ta présence est amplement suffisante", ajouta Tatsuki avec un sourire forcé qui laissa Rukia perplexe. Sentant l'orage arriver, Orihime se précipita pour désamorcer le malaise.

"Kuchiki-san, je suis contente de te voir, tiens, pourquoi tu n'irais pas manger ton gâteau en compagnie d'Ichigo, je l'ai vu sortir par le balcon, vous avez sans doute des tas de choses à vous raconter depuis tout ce temps…voilà, c'est par là !", Ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant deux assiettes dans chaque main et en la poussant littéralement vers le balcon. En s'éloignant, Rukia crut entendre Arisawa lui dire qu'elle « allait le regretter plus tard », elle se demandait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Ichigo tentait de calmer son esprit en appréciant l'air frais du soir qui glissait sur son visage. Mais à peine a-t-il eu le temps d'entamer ce processus laborieux qu'une drôle d'énergie vint le perturber.

Bien que sa maîtrise du reiatsu restait médiocre, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Rukia se dirigeait en ce moment même vers lui, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce fait suscita en lui une colère sourde qui s'apparentait à des brûlures d'estomac :

"Yo, Ichigo, tu veux une part du gâteau ?"

"Pas faim, répondit-il avec humeur sans se retourner".

"Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas les autres à l'intérieur, tu ne profites de rien dans ton coin ?".

"J'espérais pouvoir rester seul mais apparemment c'est raté", marmonna le rouquin en buvant une gorgée de bière. La vice-capitaine sentit presque aussitôt une veine palpitait au niveau de sa tempe, non mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce gamin insolent ?

"Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, paysan, tu devrais te sentir honoré que je me préoccupe de toi", ajouta la Kuchiki qui tourna les talons et, le nez fièrement pointé en l'air, regagnait le salon.

Le paysan de son côté s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée lorsque un sentiment oppressant s'empara de lui. Il s'immobilisa, scrutant le ciel nocturne où seul le croissant de lune brillait derrière quelques nuages. Soudain, son portable se mis à sonner, puis celui de Rukia. Il vérifia son écran et la lumière rouge qui signalait l'apparition d'un hollow clignota durant quelques secondes puis disparut. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Que s'est-il passé ?", Demanda Rukia en se rapprochant d'Ichigo.

"J'en sais rien, le signal a brusquement disparu, ce soir c'est le tour de garde de Chad, il s'en est peut-être occupé…".

Le téléphone se remit à bipper et sur l'écran, la lumière rouge apparut, pour disparaître encore et réapparaître tout de suite après…

"C'est quoi ce délire ?", Interrogea Ichigo d'une voix déconcertée.

Rukia fronça les sourcils, elle posa les deux assiettes à terre et se rapprocha du rouquin pour examiner l'écran du téléphone. La lumière continuait de disparate et de réapparaître à des endroits opposés et apparemment aléatoires.

"Ça n'a aucun sens !", S'exclama Rukia, "les hollows ne chassent pas de cette manière, comment peut-il se déplacer aussi vite ?".

Un brusque grondement fit trembler la terre sous leur pieds, suivit d'un autre, et encore un autre, à rythme régulier, comme les pas d'un géant qui avançait dans leur direction. Puis pendant quelques secondes où Ichigo et Rukia retinrent leur souffle, plus rien.

Les deux shinigamis échangèrent un regard dans le silence, seul le murmure des conversations et la musique leur parvinrent du salon. Alors qu'ils pensaient le danger écarté, le ciel nocturne se déchira et la pointe d'un gigantesque nez blafard surgit des ténèbres. Un _Menos Grande_ d'une vingtaine de mètres apparut, et de sa gueule d'où se dégageait une épaisse fumée violette, un cri lugubre s'éleva, forçant Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo et Mizuhiro à se boucher les oreilles.

Pendant que le rouquin regagnait le salon à la recherche de son Mode Soul, Rukia s'était déjà transformé en shinigami pour s'élancer de toit en toit vers le Menos.

En se rapprochant, la vice-capitaine vit que plusieurs hollows de moindre niveau étaient rassemblés à ses pieds. Une flèche de lumière bleue volant à toute allure en transperça plusieurs, tandis qu'une brusque explosion fracassa le crane d'un énorme hollow en forme de mante-religieuse.

"Chad, Ishida, est-ce que tout va bien ?", S'enquit Rukia en dégainant son sabre.

"Disons qu'on a connu pire", répondit le Quincy en armant de nouveau son arc. "Heureusement pour nous le Menos n'a toujours pas bougé".

"Occupons-nous d'abord des hollows, pour le reste on avisera après".

Le combat fut rapide et les trois amis n'eurent aucun mal à venir à bout de leurs ennemis. La dernière flèche décochée par Ishida n'atteint jamais sa cible, le hollow gisait aux pieds de son ennemi avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Elle créa un énorme cratère dans le mur du centre commercial sur le toit duquel ils se trouvaient :

"Oups", dit Ichigo en voyant les passants s'enfuir en hurlant.

"A défaut d'être ponctuel Kurosaki, évite d'assassiner des innocents quand tu daignes enfin nous rejoindre".

"…et comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarqué, occupe-toi de ton cul, Ishida !", Répliqua le shinigami en replaçant ses deux mains sur la garde de Zangestu, son regard féroce concentré sur l'énorme monstre face à eux. "Si on se bat ici ça va foutre un sacré bordel, faudrait trouver un moyen de l'attirer hors de la ville".

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire", déclara une voix d'homme caverneuse. Les quatre amis sursautèrent, regardant partout autour d'eux pour voir d'où elle provenait. "Hé, c'est là-haut que ça se passe !".

Soudain, une silhouette d'homme atterrit juste devant eux. Entièrement vêtu de noir avec une cape rabattue sur ses épaules, il devait bien mesurer deux mètres et ses bras étaient d'une longueur anormale. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et son visage, à moitié dissimulé par une capuche noir, arborait une peau jaunâtre et ravagée par d'innombrables cicatrices, dont une très grande qui lui barrait l'œil gauche.

"Personne ne va attirer personne nulle part, c'est juste une petite visite amicale, pas vrai Mikey ?", Demanda l'homme en levant sa tête vers le Menos.

En réponse, le _Menos_ poussa un grognement qui provoqua une violente bourrasque de vent.

"Excusez-le, il est un peu soupe-au-lait quand il n'a pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil".

"Qui es-tu ?", Interrogea Rukia d'une voix ferme.

"Mon nom est Hisoku…et je suis venu de très loin pour te rencontrer, Kurosaki Ichigo".

Rukia qui se tenait juste derrière Ichigo, échangea un regard perplexe avec Ishida et Chad.

"Alors tu t'es déplacé pour rien", répliqua Ichigo, "on va vite te réexpédier chez toi avec ta sale bestiole".

"Inutile d'être aussi agressif", dit Hisoku avec un sourire carnassier qui révéla une rangée de dents jaunes et acérées. "Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis là que pour discuter".

"Et si j'ai pas envie de t'écouter ?".

"Pour l'instant, tu dois juste observer".

Hisoku tendit son interminable bras en l'air et une gigantesque hallebarde d'un noir tellement intense apparut dans sa main. Il la planta violemment dans le sol et cinq personnes en jaillirent : une jeune fille en uniforme de collégienne, une vielle dame en fauteuil roulant, un homme en costume cravate d'une cinquantaine d'année, un jeune homme avec un casque de moto et…

"Ichigo ?".

"Ta…Tatsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?".

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Comme tous les autres, elle était en état de choc, ignorant comment elle était arrivée sur ce toit ni ce qu'elle y faisait.

"Regardez leur poitrine !", s'exclama Ishida.

Une chaîne noire attachée à l'endroit où se trouvait leur cœur s'allongeait jusqu'à disparaître dans le sol. D'un seul coup, Ichigo pâlit, son sang se figeât dans ses veines :

"Détends-toi mon grand, ce ne sont pas des fantômes", répondit Hisoku, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. "C'est la chaîne du destin, et contrairement à celle du Karma, elle ne les rattache pas à leur corps physique mais à un monde sombre et chaotique peuplé de créatures effrayantes qui se trouve loin, très loin sous nos pieds".

"C'est quoi ce cirque, qui êtes-vous ? Et que faisons-nous ici, répondez ?", Demanda l'homme en costumes d'un ton autoritaire. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Hisoku, Ichigo et les autres continuaient à se fixer, à se jauger en silence, et même s'il ne se sentait pas directement menacé, Ichigo savait que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se produire.

Hisoku s'adossa nonchalamment contre le manche métallique de son arme en croisant les bras.

"Normalement à sa naissance, chaque être humain possède une place au paradis que vous appelez maintenant Soul Society, et une en enfer, le Jigoku. Ses actions durant sa vie déterminent où il sera envoyé au moment de sa mort. Mais ça, c'était avant que le Gotei treize ne débarque et se mette à foutre le bordel avec ses nouvelles règles, règles qui soit dit en passant n'arrangent qu'eux…mais ça nous en parlerons un autre jour. Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'indicible honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez tous mourir ce soir…"

"QUOI ?!", Interrogea Ichigo d'une voix forte.

"Un peu de patience, j'y arrive…"

"Ta gueule ! Laisses-les partir", cracha Ichigo tandis que des particules spirituelles bleues et rouges jaillissaient de son corps.

Rukia tiqua. Le reiatsu qu'émettait Ichigo n'était pas normal, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'empreinte spirituelle qu'il lui connaissait. Il était hostile, menaçant, presque démoniaque.

"Ha-ha, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois si j'étais toi", déclara Hisoku en pointant son index noueux vers le haut, là où le Menos Grande armait un puissant Cero dans sa bouche.

"D'ordinaire, Mikey est doux comme un agneau mais il n'apprécie pas tellement qu'on menace son maître, alors si tu ne veux pas voir la moitié la ville réduite en cendres, je te conseille de te poser là et de regarder".

En apercevant le Menos, la fille en uniforme de collégienne poussa un cri en tombant sur les fesses, imitaient par le garçon au casque et l'homme en costume qui voulut s'enfuir, mais fut ramené violemment en arrière par sa chaîne du destin.

"Enfoiré, tu te fous de notre gueule, tu crois qu'on va rester là sagement à te regarder les tuer !".

"Je croyais que vous étiez là seulement pour discuter", intervint Ishida d'une voix posée pour calmer les choses.

"Et c'est exactement ce que je fais. J'ai dit qu'ils allaient mourir, pas que j'allais les tuer, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette décision, je suis juste un exécutant".

Il se rapprocha ensuite de la jeune fille au sol, qui glissa maladroitement pour s'éloigner de lui, complètement terrorisée.

"Je vous offre une chance de changer votre destin, si l'un d'entre vous à un péché a expier qu'il se confesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard", dit-il d'un ton qui était devenu grave et solennel.

"Tout ceci est ridicule", intervint la vieille dame d'une voix guindée en triturant nerveusement son collier de perles. "Je vous ordonne de nous relâcher immédiatement ou sinon j'appelle la police !".

"Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi?", intervint le garçon qui avait retiré son casque de moto. "Vous avez pas compris que ces gens n'étaient pas normaux, vous croyez vraiment que la police va vous croire !".

"Je…je veux rentrer chez moi", sanglota la jeune fille en entourant les jambes de ses bras.

"Cette fois ça suffit, vous allez immédiatement nous relâcher ou vous allez le regretter !" Menaça l'homme en costume en se précipitant sur Hisoku, il s'immobilisa à quelque centimètres de lui, le regard vide, et tomba soudain à genoux.

"Vous auriez dû avouer quand il en était maintenant… vous allez souffrir".

L'homme fut parcourut de spasmes, ses mains se rapprochaient de sa bouche en tremblant comme s'il tentait de les maîtriser et soudain, il se mit à les mordre, à s'arracher la peau des doigts en criant de douleur et plus il hurlait, plus ses gestes étaient incontrôlables. Ses os dénudés, exposés au milieu de la chair et du muscles déchiquetés dégoulinaient de sang, tout comme sa bouche et ses vêtements, ils étaient carrément en train de dévorer ses propres mains.

Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, Rukia se couvrit la bouche de ses mains en détournant le regard. Soudain, la vieille dame poussa un cri déchirant, et lentement, ses membres, bras, jambes, buste et enfin tête se mirent à fondre comme de la lave en fusion.

"Arrêtez bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de leur faire, ARRETEZ !".

"Ce sont les conséquences de leurs propres péchés. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque la justice de l'Enfer s'applique au monde des vivants, lorsque les criminels sont jugés, et qu'ils subissent la sentence qu'ils méritent. Dire que si c'était un shinigami qui s'était occupait d'eux, à l'heure qu'il est-ils seraient tranquillement à Soul Society en train de vivre leur nouvelle vie en toute impunité, lavés de tous leurs péchés terrestres…".

Rukia nota que son ton léger avait disparu, et qu'il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec une haine et une colère qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser.

La collégienne poussa un long hurlement en se redressant, la tête entre les mains. Soudain, ses cris se turent, le regard vide, dénué de toute vie et ses cheveux se mirent à blanchir de la racine jusqu'à la pointe. Puis elle s'écroula, sa chaîne du destin se rétracta et disparut dans le sol, comme celle de la vieille dame et de l'homme.

"C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire!" Hurla Ichigo que la frustration allait rendre dingue.

"Si tu as une idée Kurosaki nous sommes toute ouïe", répliqua Ishida entre ses dents. "Au moindre geste le Menos va raser la ville, sans oublier qu'il retient Arisawa en otage".

"Il n'y a pas que ça", ajouta Rukia, " Je crois que ce qu'il nous a dit est vrai, ce n'est pas lui qui leur fait ça, en tout cas pas directement".

Pris d'une peur panique, le garçon au casque de moto se précipita vers Hisoku et se jeta à ses pieds :

"Pitié, épargnez-moi ! Je…je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était un accident, j'avais bu, on faisait une course de moto avec des amis et je ne l'avais pas vu sortir du parc, je vous en prie, pitié, ne me tuait pas !".

"Le repentir c'était avant-hier, là c'est le moment où tu passes à la caisse", répondit laconiquement Hisoku en lui donnant un coup de pied qui le jeta en arrière.

Le garçon se releva et s'enfuit par l'escalier de secours à toutes jambes, on pouvait le voir dans la rue courir comme un dératé en bousculant les gens avec un regard fou, il traversa la route...et se fit écraser par un camion de transport.

Il ne restait plus que Tatsuki.

C'est là qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient sur le point d'assister à la mort de leur amie.

La brune était parcourue de tremblement, le teint livide, les lèvres entrouvertes, des perles de sueurs roulaient de son front sur ses tempes, comme si elle attendait que la lame d'une guillotine invisible ne lui tranche la tête.

Personne n'osait bouger, ni dire quoique ce soit. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Ichigo voyait Tatsuki avoir autant peur. C'était normal, lui-même était terrorisé, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait affronter, il ne savait même pas d'où ce mystérieux pouvoir venait, ni pourquoi cet homme faisait ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, un rire caverneux, aigu, diabolique, déchira le silence. Hisoku se tenait les cotes, sa longue silhouette osseuse pliait en deux.

"Vous…vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'est vraiment trop marrant", hoqueta-t-il en se tapant le genou. Sans crier gare, Ichigo fonça sur lui et abattit la lame de Zangestu sur son avant-bras qu'il bloqua sans la moindre difficulté.

"Relax, Ichi, je vais rien lui faire à ta copine, cette charmante demoiselle est là pour une toute autre raison".

Il libéra une incroyable quantité de reiatsu de son bras qui projeta Ichigo plusieurs mètres en arrière.

"Ce que tu viens de voir ce soir est l'œuvre de la justice infernale, si cette dernière était appliquée sur terre, ces créatures viles et dépourvues de morale que tu t'échines à protéger rentreraient toutes dans le droit chemin. Ferme les yeux et imagine !" S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras en l'air, une lueur de démence brillait dans ses yeux sombres. "Un monde où il n'y aurait ni peur, ni haine, ni souffrance, où chaque individu vivrait libre et en sécurité, un monde parfait !".

"Ne parlez pas de justice, vous n'êtes qu'un psychopathe qui cherche à cautionner ces horreurs en poursuivant une cause utopiste", trancha le Quincy.

"Ah, mon petit Uryuu", soupira Hisoku en se tournant vers le brun, les mains dans les poches. "Tu étais celui qui remplissait le mieux nos conditions, mais pour des raisons d'ordres techniques notre choix s'est finalement porté sur toi, Ichigo. Je te veux dans mon équipe, tu seras en quelque sorte notre numéro dix, notre pièce maîtresse…".

"Va te faire foutre !", Aboya le rouquin en s'élançant vers Hisoku qui esquiva sans peine les coups de Zangestu, la lame entre son index et son majeur", Ichigo tenta de toute ses forces de se dégager mais c'était peine perdu.

Comment...comment est-ce qu'il arrive à faire ça? Il ne dégage même pas de reiatsu, d'où est-ce qu'il tient toute cette puissance?

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je ne peux pas mourir, tu sais ce qu'on dit, un dealer ne fume jamais son propre crack !", S'esclaffa le soldat de l'enfer en repoussant Ichigo.

Il rejoignit ensuite Tatsuki qui n'avait toujours pas réussi a bougé. Il passa nonchalamment son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha d'eux.

"Enlève tes sales pattes de là, enfoiré !".

"Ichigo, j'aimerais que tu gardes les images que tu as vues ce soir profondément ancrées dans ta mémoire", dit-il en tapotant sa tempe de l'index. "Et pour être sûr que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes…je te laisse ce petit cadeau d'Adieu".

Il posa sa main dans le dos de Tatsuki ou une gigantesque gerbe de flemme rouge s'alluma, arrachant à la jeune fille un cri déchirant. Elle tomba à genoux, le dos fumant, le tissu de sa robe avait disparu, laissant place à un immense marque rouge. Rukia se précipita vers la jeune fille au sol qui, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, continuait à gémir de douleur.

"Tatsuki !".

"Chad, va chercher Inoue, vite !" S'écria Rukia en commençant à appliquer la flamme verte du Kido médical sur le dos de la jeune fille.

Soudain, une énorme brèche noire d'où se dégageait un puissant reiatsu rouge s'ouvrit dans le sol.

"Je mise beaucoup sur toi Ichigo, ne me déçoit pas…fais en sorte que ton petit « problème » ne fasse pas tout foirer, ce serait dommage que tu meures trop tôt, à plus".

Tout en les saluant, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le trou qui se referma aussitôt. Le Menos avait ravalé son Cero, et commençait à disparaître dans le Garganta tandis que plusieurs hollows s'échappaient dans le monde réel.

Fou de rage, Ichigo déploya violemment son reiatsu en hurlant, le sabre en l'air :

"Reviens-ici, enfoiré ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi, REVIENS !".

"Kurosaki, c'est trop tard, il faut s'occuper des hollows avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux humains".

Mais Ichigo n'écoutait plus personne. Comme s'il était entrée dans une transe de violence, il découpait les hollows avec une sauvagerie que Rukia ne lui connaissait pas.

Soudain, il se retourna et la shinigami eut un sursaut en apercevant ses yeux, l'iris était jaune et le blanc devenu noir. Sa voix aussi avait changée, elle était spectrale, comme une voix venue d'outre-tombe, et son masque de Hollow commençait à se former lentement au coin de son visage. Subitement, Ishida arma une flèche et la lança en plein sur le masque d'Ichigo qui se fracassa en mille morceaux. Le choc fut si brutale qu'il propulsa le shinigami contre le mur du supermarché où il se cogna la tête. Le rouquin tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

"Ishida, ça va pas, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! hurla Rukia, toujours accroupie aux cotés de Tatsuki.

"Crois-moi, tu devrais plutôt me remercier, c'est pour son bien".

Calmement, Ishida arma son arc et décocha cinq flèches à la fois qui atteignirent chacune un hollow différent.

"C'était les derniers", dit-il en les rejoignant.

Il s'accroupit pour examiner la blessure de Tatsuki.

"Elle s'est évanouie, probablement à cause de la douleur. Bien que ce soit impressionnant, la brûlure n'est pas profonde, Inoue-san devrait arranger ça en un rien de temps…".

"C'est son hollow, n'est-ce pas ?", L'interrompit Rukia d'un air grave. "Il n'arrive plus à le contrôler".

"C'est…un peu plus compliqué que ça", répondit Ishida d'un hésitant en remettant ses lunettes en place, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Bien, explique-moi".

"Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, tu devrais en parler avec lui".

Rukia s'apprêtait à protester mais elle se ravisa, Ishida ne parlerait pas, inutile d'insister.

Voilà qui ajouter encore un autre problème à une liste qui n'arrêtait pas de s'allonger.

Alors que la lumière verte du Kido médical continuait à pénétrer la blessure de Tatsuki, Rukia repensa aux événements qui venaient de se passer, et son regard atterrit inconsciemment sur les corps que Hisoku avait mutilés.

"C'est horrible", souffla Rukia en grimaçant d'effroi."Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil".

"Moi si", répondit Ishida d'une voix étrangement calme. "ça ressemble aux châtiments infligés aux pécheurs dans l'enfer de Dante".

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est une sorte de poème qui décrit l'architecture de l'enfer et l'ordonnance des peines qui y sont infligés aux pécheurs".

"Il y a bien un document qui parle de l'Enfer à Soul Society mais seuls les officiers de rangs supérieurs y ont accès".

"Nous verrons ça plus tard, la police va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, j'espère qu'Inoue-san va bientôt arriver", déclara Ishida en observant les cadavres sanglants.


End file.
